


Your Body Feels Like Home

by Ollyghost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Has An Anxiety Disorder, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Are Roommates, Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson Are Roommates, Zayn Malik is a Little Shit, blowjob, harry styles has depression, harry styles works in a bakery, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis tomlinson and harry styles switch bodies, louis tomlinson doesn't know he's gay, louis tomlinson feeds harry styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollyghost/pseuds/Ollyghost
Summary: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson live in a world where everyone switches bodies with their soulmate a week before they meet for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Your Body Feels Like Home

Disclaimers:  
* I had spaces between all the paragraphs but they all went away when I posted it. I have this book on Wattpad and it would be alot easier to read it there. Sorry about the inconvenience* • This story is purely fiction.  
• There's quite a bit of swearing and some smut towards the end.  
• I'm American so if some words don't make sense or if they sound wrong then you know why.  
• This is my first time writing a Larry fanfic so don't judge me too much haha.  
• Enjoy :)  
*  
*  
*  
:)

Chapter 1  
"Even though I don't like to mention it it's no secret that I'm a pretty short guy. 5'9" to be exact."  
***

(Louis' POV)  
Today is December 23rd which just happens to be the day before my birthday. I'm turning 21 and all I want to do is go out and get pissed with my mates and play footie until I pass out.  
These past few weeks at uni have been disgustingly busy and hectic but I'm on Christmas break now. I really need some time to chill with my lads and my family and just do and think about nothing.  
As of right now all I have to do is worry about not missing another football game on TV. Just as the game was starting up my phone started ringing loudly so with a sigh I picked it up.  
"What do you want?" I asked into the phone knowing damn well who it was. "Lovely to hear you too." My best friend/roommate said into the phone. Zayn is like my partner in crime and I have known him for almost 4 years now. We always do the stupidest shit together. "Sorry but you called right in the middle of a footie game." I responded as I kept my eyes locked on the tv screen.  
"Lou I bloody swear if I come home and there are dishes in the sink I'm gonna lose my shit." I scanned my eyes over to the sink in the kitchen and held my breath when I saw the piled up dishes. Zayn is a pretty laid back guy but when it comes to the dishes he tends to be a bit pissy when they are left undone.  
"You don't have to worry about a thing zany haha... uhhhh just out of curiosity how far away are you from home?" I asked, still sitting on the couch. "About a minute." I bounced from my spot and raced over to the sink. "See you then!" I said into the phone and quickly hung up so I could do all of our dishes in record time.  
I managed to finish all of them before Zayn came strolling through the front door almost 20 whole minutes after he said he was a "minute" away. I should have known better. "One minute away huh?" I asked as he took off his shoes by the front door. "traffic ya know." He answered with a smirk on his face. "I fuckin hate you." I responded back with my arms crossed over my chest.  
He flopped on top of me on the couch. "love you too Lewis." I held back my smile and cursed at myself. I can never stay mad at Zayn long. Especially when he flashed his big brown puppy dog eyes at me. He's such a little shit and that's why we get along so well.  
"Get off me you little shit!" I pushed him off of me so he was sitting up against the armrest of the couch. He laughed and pulled out his phone, grinning at a text message. "Let me guess, Liam texted you?" He looked up at me, grin still in place and looked back down at his phone. "Mayyyyybe." He said as he typed out a response. "You're so whipped it's disgusting." I turned my head back to the TV so I could focus on the game only to find that I had missed some of it while talking to Zayn. Like I said, he's a little shit.  
"Someday you'll wake up in some lucky girl's body and you'll meet her a week later and you'll be completely whipped just like me." He said with his eyes still glued to his phone.  
"I'm starting to think I don't even have a soulmate...How do I know she even exists?" Zayn scoffed at that and then got up from the couch and patted my back. "Don't worry Lou, she's out there." He walked away towards the kitchen leaving me alone with my thoughts and the Footie game.  
Maybe football is my soulmate...  
***  
The day went on pretty normally. Me and Zayn made a frozen pizza and we ended up watching random movies on Netflix until we fell asleep roughly around midnight.  
When I woke up the next morning I swung my feet over the bed and realized something almost immediately.  
My feet are touching the ground.  
Even though I don't like to mention it it's no secret that I'm a pretty short guy.  
5'9" to be exact.  
But I do know that when I sit on my bed my feet NEVER touch the ground. "I must have finally grown!!" I thought to myself proudly as I got up and suddenly realized where I was.  
I was in some room I have never been in before surrounded by things I've never seen before. I began to freak out. What happened last night? Did I get kidnapped? Did I spend the night with someone? Is this a dream?  
I finally got up and walked around the room to inspect until I came across a mirror and came face to face with someone I have never seen. Realizing that I was not in my own body it was only a few moments before I became extremely dizzy and passed out.  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
Life never quite seemed to go my way. My parents divorced when I was little, I was bullied all the way through school, and I never had much luck with love from anyone.  
You would think that being attracted to any and every gender would allow for more opportunities for love but it is sadly not the case. I've only really been in one relationship but it did NOT end well.  
Thankfully I do have my best mate Niall who I've been friends with for as long as I can remember. As of now I'm in uni and we're finally on Christmas break. Being 19 and single during cuffing season is seriously the WORST. I've come to accept it though.  
I always doubted the day I switch bodies with my soul mate for a week would ever come. But if it does, I know dang well that it will be the best week of my life.  
My total lack for self confidence comes from years of bullying and self deprecation. Niall tells me all the time that I'm a stud and that anyone would be lucky to have me but I won't believe it for a second. If I do have a soul mate and they have to spend a week in MY body living MY life, I feel completely horrible for them.  
I walked into the bakery where I work around 2:00 pm. My shift goes until closing at 9:30 pm. Working here used to be so fun and joyful when old Miss Julie used to own it until she sadly passed away just a few months ago. Now her dreadful son Ian owns it.  
I am not one to use the word 'hate' but I hate Ian.  
"You're late." Ian said with a scowl on his face. He's a scrawny man with a round belly and patchy facial hair. His bald head was glistening in the fluorescent lighting and his bushy eyebrows were pushed together.  
It's literally only 2:02 making me a whopping 2 minutes late but I am not the person to start an argument so I just respond with. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." I grabbed my apron from the back and pulled it on.  
I knew it was going to be a long shift.  
***  
Ian being the little rat that he is made me stay two hours after closing to clean almost everything in the Bakery. I really should get a new job but I'd be too afraid of what Ian would do to me if I told him I wanted to leave. I got home around 11:30 completely exhausted.  
I live with Niall in a small flat by our uni. Niall, who was already asleep on the couch with his hand in a bag of Cheetos (typical Niall), was snoring away once I got home. I dragged my feet to take a quick shower and flopped down in my bed. My last thoughts as I drifted off to sleep were how I was going to get through life feeling like crap every single day.  
***  
"Louis... loooouuuuiiissss.... LOUIS WAKE UP!" I jerked awake and opened my eyes to see a raven haired boy hovering over me. "Where am I?" Is all I could think to ask for some reason. I looked around and started to feel panic rising in me as I realized I really didn't have any idea where I was or who this person on top of me was.  
"We fell asleep on the couch watching films last night. But anyways Happy birthday Lou!! I didn't get you a present cause I know how much you hate them!" The brown eyed boy said to me. It wasn't until he called me Lou that I realized that I was not the same person I went to bed as.  
I tried to steady my breathing and my thoughts and managed to push out "I've gotta go to the washroom." Once I spoke I was thrown off by my raspy higher pitched voice. I slid out from underneath the boy and walked straight towards a door that I guessed was the bathroom.  
Luckily I was right and as soon as I saw my reflection in the mirror I smiled. Whoever this Louis is is short and he has these pricing blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. I had to do a double take cause I was kinda doubtful that this beautiful man was my soulmate.  
Excitement and nervousness bubbled up inside me and I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. After what seemed like decades of waiting I was finally in the body of my soul mate. I pinched myself several times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Everything was real and I could not believe it.  
I also couldn't help but think of the poor boy who is stuck in my gross, lanky body.  
***

Chapter 2  
"Out of pure curiosity I walked over to the mirror and pulled his shirt up and yep. Of course Louis has a six pack."  
***

(Louis' POV)  
When I finally came too I was still on the ground in a room I have never been in before. I got up from the ground and got a bit light headed from the height difference I was experiencing.  
I took a deep breath and dared to look in the mirror again. As I took a peek at myself I ended up just staring at my reflection for I don't even know how long.  
Instead of my feathery straight brown hair that I usually throw into a fringe, my hair is now a dark brown shade littered with curls that brush over my ears. My usual light blue eyes are now a pair of sparkling green ones. I am also tall. Like really fucking tall.  
"This doesn't make any fucking sense." I said out loud and realized how incredibly deep and smooth my voice was. In shock I walked over to the bed and sat down so I wouldn't faint again.  
There must be some kind of mistake cause I am in the body of my so called "soulmate" but I'm in the body of a MAN and last time I checked, I'M NOT GAY.  
A million questions then started parading through my mind. Do I like dick??? All my life I've always been attracted to girls. I've never even thought about being with a man.  
I continued staring in the mirror and I traced his features with my eyes once again. He's definitely good looking. Any person with taste could tell you that.  
My head feels like it's spinning. My thoughts were interrupted by a blonde boy bursting into the room.  
"Harry, I'm starving, do you wanna go get some breakfast?" Harry huh? That must be his name. I still think there could have been a mistake with the switching bodies thing. I must have looked like a wreck cause the blonde boy was staring at me.  
"H are you okay? You look horrible." He walked over to me and put his hand on my face cupping my cheek. Usually I would be weirded out but it felt strangely comforting.  
I blinked a few times and managed to muster out a "Yea I just had a weird dream." He looked at me strangely and took his hand off my face and patted my cheek lightly. "Alright. Well we're leaving in five minutes so be ready." He smiled and then closed the door and left me yet again all alone with my thoughts.  
I have never seen anyone be so sweet and caring towards someone. In need of some more answers, I began to search for something that could give me more information about Harry.  
I then saw his phone charging on his bedside table. I tried to open it but to my disappointment, it had a passcode. I'll have to ask the blond boy if he knows it later. I have no idea how I'm gonna tell this random guy that the man he's living with is not who he thinks.  
I looked at myself in the mirror again and realized I probably shouldn't go out in public in these pajamas so I went to the closet and found a t shirt and a pair of black skinnies.  
Once I was dressed I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. The flat was relatively messy which was a big contrast to Harry's clean and tidy room.  
The blonde boy walked in with keys in his hands and a smirk on his face. "Alright let's go, I'll drive!" He looked at me with a playful smile and I responded with an "Okay." The boy stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes at me and just stared.  
"What?" I asked, still surprised by the deepness of my voice. The boy kept his stare and walked towards me until he was only inches away from me.  
"You're not Harry are you?"  
He asked and WHAT? He must know Harry really well or something cause he figured it out extremely quickly. It's probably a good thing cause I had no idea how I was going to tell him.  
"No I'm not." I responded after a few seconds with a bit of a chuckle. His confused face turned into a giant smile and he stepped back a bit. "Oh!! Well you must be confused out of your mind! Well congrats!! I guess and uh...oh I'm Niall, Niall Horan and you are in the body of Harry Styles." Niall seems very nice and very welcoming.  
"I'm Louis Tomlinson." Is all I could respond with and Niall patted me on the shoulder and said "Well Louis Tomlinson how about some breakfast then?" He asked with his hand still on my shoulder. "Sounds great." We walked out the door of the flat and into the hallway.  
"How did you know I wasn't Harry?" I asked as we were riding the lift down to the ground floor. "Cause Harry never lets me drive. Like ever. He thinks I'm a bad driver for some reason." He answered as he swung his car keys around. "Should I be worried then?" I responded and he looked up at me with a smile and chuckled.  
"Don't worry Louis I'll take good care of you I promise. This week is going to be fun." He said, still chuckling. Niall was such a warm and welcoming guy that I couldn't help but believe him.  
I just hope that Zayn is being just as welcoming to Harry in my body.  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
I finally left the bathroom and the dark haired boy was in the kitchen making something. "I'm making pancakes, your favorite!!" He exclaimed with a playful smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Oh, well thank you so much!" I responded and the boy raised his eyebrows at me. "Someone's in a good mood today. Maybe I should make you pancakes every morning."  
Is Louis usually a grumpy guy? It doesn't really matter to me cause he's my soulmate for a reason and I can't wait to find out. I kept the smile on my face and the guy (I still didn't know his name) handed me a plate of pancakes that looked really good.  
"Thanks" I said again and he gave me another strange look. "Happy birthday!" He said again. Louis' birthday is on Christmas Eve. Something about that just seems completely adorable to me.  
Suddenly a buzz came from my pocket and I realized it was Louis' phone. To my surprise there was no passcode on it which I will definitely be discussing with him once I meet him. I searched through his phone trying to figure out the name of this pancake making guy. I went to messages and saw a message from Zayn saying "I'm almost home."  
"Zayn?" I said out loud relatively quietly and the boy lifted his head up from his food. "Yea?" he asked.  
Score.  
"These pancakes are really good." I responded and he just scoffed and went back to eating. We didn't say any other words to each other until we were done. "So I was thinking in about an hour we can go to that one park and play some football, get some food, and maybe get shit faced afterwards?" Zayn asked and before I could really think I just said "Sure! Sounds good to me."  
Zayn got up and went into what I assume was his room so I walked into the only other room in the flat and closed the door. So I guess Louis likes football which would explain his muscular legs. Out of pure curiosity I walked over to the mirror and pulled his shirt up and yep.  
Of course Louis has a six pack.  
He also has really nice biceps and I almost pass out at the sight of them. I hope he's doing ok in my gross noodle of a body.  
I went over to his closet and chose an outfit that I think would be good to play football in. I haven't played football since I was like 8 so I was a bit nervous. If it's something that Louis really enjoys then I will gladly endure it for him.  
Once I was dressed I decided to look through his phone again to see how he would usually do his hair. It feels weird going through someone's phone but it's the easiest way to figure things out.  
From all the random selfies he has on his phone I gathered that he usually sweeps his hair into a messy fringe. It's very cute and looks very right for him. I watched some of the videos he has on his phone of him and Zayn playing footie. Just as I could have guessed he's really good at it which doesn't help with my nerves.  
As I was watching his videos I heard Zayn call out. "Hurry up Louis your hair looks fine!" I smiled to myself thinking of Louis spending hours on his hair when all I did was sweep it to the side and it looked just as good.  
"Coming!" I answered and grabbed his phone.  
***  
"You're very quiet today Lou. Usually you never stop talking. " Zayn said as we got into the car. Of course Louis talks all the time. If I had his voice I would talk for hours.  
"Sorry. I'm just thinking I guess." I responded. We got to an apartment building within a few minutes. "I'll be back. I'm just gonna go get Liam." He got out of the car and walked over to the building. Just a few short minutes later he was walking hand and hand with a brown haired boy who I can only assume is Liam. I can tell they work well together as a couple even though I don't even know them.  
"Happy birthday Louis!" Liam said as he got into the car. "Thanks lad." I answered and it seemed to be a normal enough response. We drove to the park and when we arrived I felt nervous once again. We walked out into the field and without warning Zayn passed me the ball and it hit me straight in the face.  
"Oh shit Louis are you alright?" Zayn asked, trying his best not to laugh. "Ya I'm good no worries mate." Zayn and Liam looked back at me in shock. I keep forgetting I can't act like myself but the problem is that I don't know how Louis acts so what am I supposed to do. After several seconds of me asking myself "What would Louis do??" I decided to break the silence.  
"Let's play yeah?" I asked and picked the ball up from the grass and walked a bit more into the field. They didn't say anything so I thought I was in the clear.  
Until we started playing.  
It takes about a day for a person to adjust to the body of their soulmate that they're in so to say that I was playing horribly would be an understatement. After only a few minutes of me missing the ball and tripping over my own feet, there was no way I could pretend to be Louis anymore.  
"Louis are you sure you're alright?" Liam asked as I missed a kick for the fifth time. "Uhh so you know how everyone switches bodies with their soulmate and stuff? Well it's happened and I'm not Louis." I said with a slow and wavering voice. Their faces changed immediately from concerned to understanding and excited.  
"Oh my gosh that explains so much why didn't you just say so?" Zayn said as he began to walk towards me. "I guess we should introduce ourselves then. I'm Zayn Malik and this is my boyfriend Liam Payne." Zayn explained. "Hi" Liam said with a bright smile. We all shook hands which I could only imagine felt very strange for them.  
"It's great to meet you guys. I'm Harry styles." I said and then their expressions changed to confused. "Harry?" Zayn asked and then looked at Liam and then back at me. "As in like a male?" Zayn asked.  
I hadn't even thought about what Louis sexuality would have been and apparently these boys haven't thought much about it either judging by the looks on their faces. "Uh...yep." I responded.  
"Huh I had no idea. Did you know Louis had an interest in dick?" Zayn asked Liam. "No idea." Liam responded and they both smiled. "That little shit." Zayn chuckled. "He's a queer just like us and we had no idea." I laughed awkwardly not knowing exactly what to say.  
"So I take it that you're not a football player then?" Zayn asked. "Ha ya no... not really. I'm much too tall and clumsy for it." I nudged the ball around with my toe. "Really? Well as you have probably gathered it's Louis 21st birthday today and he wanted to do the things he loves most which is playing footie, eating, and getting drunk."  
So Louis is 21 which means he's 2 years older than me. I never would have guessed he's older than me because of his height.  
"I feel so bad he has to be stuck in my body for his birthday. I hope he's doing alright." I said out loud mainly to myself. "Oh he'll be fine. Confused probably, but fine." Liam answered and all I could do was hope that they were right.  
***

Chapter 3  
"I ran my finger along the scattered tattoos on Louis' arms in an attempt to feel close to him and to understand him."  
***

(Louis’ POV)  
After a short and slightly scary drive we arrived at a small cafe. "Me and Harry come here all the time. They have really good pastries." Niall said with wide eyes as he parked the car. I laughed lightly at his enthusiasm for food and we got out of the car. I keep forgetting how tall Harry is so it's a surprise every time I'm on my feet.  
The more time I spent in his body, the more I desperately wanted to know more about him. "So, what does Harry usually get when he comes here?" I asked. "I think he usually gets a Yorkshire tea and a poppy seed bagel." Niall answered as he scanned his eyes over all the pastries.  
"Good to know my soulmate has good taste in tea." I responded feeling almost relieved. Niall laughed loudly, still keeping his eyes on the pastries. I can't tell if he's just really hungry or if this is how he always is.  
"I think I'm just going to get Harry's order then." I said mainly to myself. We ordered our stuff and sat down at a table in the corner by the window.  
"So, if you don't mind, tell me a bit about Harry." I said as I sipped my tea. With his mouth already full of pastries he swallowed and cleared his throat.  
"Me and Harry have been friends since the beginning of time basically. He's a pretty timid guy ya know, he tends to stay out of people's way. He's an amazing singer even though he'd never say so himself, and he is insanely smart." Niall explained and paused to take a bite of food.  
"He's kind, and caring, and sensitive and funny, and just an overall amazing guy." Niall continued. "Are you sure you don't want him?" I asked and Niall chuckled and playfully shook his head.  
"We've been best mates for forever and I've helped him through many rough times so we're close like brothers ya know. I'm very protective over him. He's been through hell and back so you better not break his heart or I'll break your legs understand?" Niall's entire voice and expression changed from relaxed to completely serious in a matter of seconds.  
"I won't I swear." I said with my hands up in surrender. "I do have to admit though, this whole experience is a bit distressing." I said as I began to sip at my tea again. "Why's that?" Niall asked with his relaxed expression back on his face.  
"Well you see, I didn't even know I liked guys until I woke up this morning in a man's body and I'm still not sure I even like men." I explained with a lowered voice.  
"Huh that's crazy. You've never been interested in a man before?" He asked. "Nope. I mean I'm not against it obviously I'm just very confused. I've only ever been with girls I never even thought about it. " I responded as I rubbed my head.  
"You might be kinda like Harry." Niall said and stuffed another croissant into his mouth. "In what way?" I asked. "Harry likes people for their personalities first and then he becomes physically attracted to them. He's the living definition of love is love. He's the least shallow person I know." Niall explained.  
"I guess that makes a lot of sense. I could see myself being that way." I responded now deep in thought. "Do you think Harry's attractive?" Niall asked and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I chuckled and glanced over the body I was in. "I mean ya I'd say so. He's very handsome and from what you've told me about him he seems like an outstanding guy. I think that as I get to know him more it will all make more sense." I answered.  
I want to know more about Harry so bad. I'm intrigued by the way Niall talks about him and I want to feel a connection towards him so I can understand why he is my soulmate.  
***  
After getting to know each other for a bit, we came to find out that we get along quite well.  
"You know, today's actually my 21st" birthday. I said as we walked out of the cafe. "Really?Louis that's great! We need to celebrate! What do you want to do?" He was bouncing around the parking lot like a frog.  
"Well I was planning on going to play football with my mates and get drunk tonight." I responded and we got into Niall's car. "I'm not great with football but the drunk part I can do." Niall responded with a smirk.  
"I never would have guessed!" I said sarcastically. "Is it because I'm Irish?" He asked with a cheeky grin. I grinned back and he burst out laughing again. "You really do laugh at every fucking thing." I said and his eyes opened so wide I thought they were going to pop out of his head.  
"It's so weird to hear Harry say the word fuck." Niall said, his eyes still wide. "He doesn't curse much?" I asked. "Not at all I don't think." He responded.  
"Damn.” I said and thought of how cute it was that Harry didn't like to curse.  
"Oh shit I forgot! I think Harry works today." Niall slapped his palm on his forehead. "On Christmas Eve?" I asked. "Ya his boss is a cunt. Maybe you could call in sick." Niall responded.  
"No it's alright it'll be nice to see more of his life ya know." Working today doesn't sound very fun but I am curious to see more about his daily life.  
"Alright I guess if you really want to." Niall stated and I nodded my head.  
***  
We got back to the flat and plopped down on the couch. "Do you have Harry's phone?" Niall asked and I pulled it out of my pocket. "Ya I tried opening it this morning but he has a passcode on it." Niall chuckled and I handed him the phone.  
"Yea his passcode 1994" He typed the passcode out and tapped through the phone for a bit. "Ok I found his work schedule and he is working today from 2 to closing." Niall said as he handed the phone back to me.  
"That's fuckin long!" I responded. "But it's fine I still wanna do it." I said quickly after. It was currently around 1:00 pm which meant I had about an hour before I had to go.  
We walked into Harry's room and Niall led me into the closet. "The main thing Harry usually does at his job is ring up peoples orders and clean so it shouldn't be too difficult. This is his work uniform right here." Niall said and I nodded along.  
"I guess I should probably take a shower or something." I said hesitantly. It's not that I wanna take a peek at Harry's body or whatever I just don't want to show up at his work smelling like shit.  
"Probably." Niall responded. "I'll leave you to it then." He said and walked out of the room with a small smile.  
I took a deep breath and took off my shirt. Not only does Harry have four nipples, He also has a tattoo of a butterfly right above his belly button.  
It's a very impressive tattoo that must have hurt like hell. I wonder what meaning it has behind it. It suits him extremely well. Like EXTREMELY well. It is very nice to look at.  
I then proceeded to take off my pants and tried my best not to look down too much.  
I hopped in the shower and tried to wash off as fast as possible. I grabbed a towel, dried off, and got dressed. By the time I was ready it was pretty much time for me to leave.  
I took one last look in the mirror and ran my hand through Harry's curls. Looking at my reflection I couldn't help but think...  
He really is adorable isn't he?  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
After realizing that playing footie is not the best idea, we decided to go out and grab some lunch.  
"Do you think we could go somewhere that Louis really likes? You know in honor of his birthday and stuff." I said as casually as possible.  
"There's this bar that he likes that has really good peanuts!" Zayn exclaimed and Liam slapped him on the arm. Zayn chuckled and threw his head backwards. "Oh shit I'm funny as hell." I laughed lightly and felt grateful that Louis had such fun and hilarious friends in his life.  
"Anyways..." Liam said as he patted Zayn's back in an attempt to calm him down. "There's a Chinese place he always drags us to and it's pretty good." He finished and I smiled and nodded my head.  
"Sounds good!" I responded and we started to walk back to the car.  
As we drove to the restaurant my mind got lost in wondering what my life will be like when me and Louis are together. I still can't believe that all this is real and that it's really happening. All I can do right now is hope that Louis will like me cause I need someone so badly.  
I ran my finger along the scattered tattoos on Louis' arms in an attempt to feel close to him and to understand him.  
Zayn and Liam are sitting in the front of the car holding hands and nodding their heads to the music. I smiled and closed my eyes. Aa much as I want to meet Louis I'm excited for this week.  
We got to the restaurant and strolled in. "What does Louis usually get here?" I asked them.  
"The whole menu." Liam said and Zayn laughed in agreement. "That man can EAT." Zayn said and I thought of Niall. They must be getting along quite well then.  
"That's cute." I said but it slipped out of my mouth before I could catch it. I blushed deeply and the boys just smiled. I am eternally thankful for that.  
We ordered most of the menu and busied ourselves with conversation. They asked me questions about myself no matter how many times I tried to turn the topic of conversation to them or Louis.  
Still not fully adapted to Louis' body, I could not finish my food leaving us with plenty of leftovers for the week.  
The rest of the day consisted of me, Zayn, and Liam doing basically nothing in the flat. We watched some movies, ate more food, and crashed on the couch.  
It was nice to finally relax and not have to worry about anything. Before I knew it I was fast asleep feeling happier than I have in a long time.  
***  
(Louis' POV)  
"Call me when you get off and I'll come get you." Niall said as he dropped me off at the bakery Harry works at. "Will do. Thanks mate." I responded and Niall smiled.  
He drove away and I turned around to face the bakery. I took a deep breath and walked in.  
I was right on time and as I walked in a girl with long red hair smiled at me.  
"Hey Harry!" She was the only person I saw that was working today. "Are we friends?" I asked her as I walked behind the counter. She tilted her head and said "Of course we are! We've worked here together for almost a year." She responded.  
"Well as of last night I am not Harry cause we switched bodies and I don't know how anything works around here so do you think you could help me out?" She blinked and when the realization of what I said hit her she grinned.  
"Oh my gosh that's so exciting! Yes of course I'll help you! What's your name?" "Louis." I said and she held out her hand. "I'm Sophia. I can't wait to get to know you!" She seems like a very kind person.  
We shook hands and before I could say anything more, this short man with a shiny bald head came waddling in from the kitchen.  
"Harry. Get over here." I looked at him and then at Sophia. She shrugged and I stepped over to where the man was.  
"You did a shit job mopping last night. Are you really that big of a dumbass that I need to show you how to mop myself?"  
My jaw dropped in shock. This must be the rat boss Niall told me about.  
"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms and stepped closer to him. Being in Harry's tall body felt like such a power move and it allowed me to literally look down at him. "Call me that again and I'll never mop for you again. Do you hear me little man?"  
I kept my voice as slow and threatening as possible, trying my best not to just drop kick him through the wall.  
He looked completely scared shitless.  
I smirked and stepped away from him. "Just get to work styles." He whipped around and basically ran back into the kitchen. I turned around and saw Sophia staring with her jaw dropped.  
"What?" I asked with the smirk still on my face. "I've just never seen Harry stand up to him before. Even though I know you're not him it's still... you know... him." She responded.  
"You're telling me that rat has talked to him like that before?" I asked. "Only all the time." She said. I could not believe what I was hearing.  
"Why the hell does he still work here then?" If my boss talked to me like that I would leave so fast. "He's too scared to quit and he doesn't want to have to find a new job." Sophia responded with a small frown.  
The words made my heart ache. I never knew I could feel so badly for someone I didn't even really know.  
"I guess we should get working then." I said after a few moments of silence. Luckily Ian, the rat boss, didn't bother us much the rest of the shift. Sophia showed me the ropes and it went by fairly quickly.  
I texted Niall when I got off and he picked me up.  
***  
"How mad do you think Harry would be if I quit his job for him." I asked Niall when we got back to the flat. "Honestly he'd probably be thankful. He hates that job so much."  
I thought about it for a second.  
"I think I might. I don't want him to have to see that little rat Ian ever again." I crossed my arms and Niall smiled at me.  
"You guys haven't even met each other and you're already looking out for each other. It's quite cute." Niall said as he wiggled his eyebrows around. "Oh shut up." I responded but couldn't help smiling. It doesn't matter if I haven't met Harry yet, I still care about him.  
"I'm gonna find him a new job and then I'm gonna quit his job for him." I stated and Niall smiled again and I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."  
I turned around and walked towards the room. Seeing as that it was a pretty long and eventful day, I went to bed early and exhausted that night.  
***

Chapter 4  
"All I could do is lay there and swim in the pain and heartbreak that filled Harry's body."  
***

(Harry's POV)  
When I woke up I felt significantly more Louis.  
It sounds weird but I can't quite explain it. I felt more connected to him. Being in his body feels so light and happy.  
Something I never feel when I'm in my own body.  
I can now feel that Louis is very tired and very hungry. I got up and went to the kitchen to feast on all our leftover Chinese food. It tasted even better than it did yesterday. Louis REALLY does love Chinese food.  
"Happy Christmas!" Zayn said as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh crap I totally forgot it was Christmas." I responded.  
"Are you doing anything for the holiday?" I asked as I continued eating. "We don't really do much for Christmas. I'm having dinner tonight with Liam's family and I think Louis was planning on going to his mum's house for dinner."  
Well that's terrifying.  
I have to meet Louis' family before I even meet Louis? Zayn must have seen the nervous expression on my face cause he laughed lightly and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't worry mate I'll call his mom and we can explain the situation and see what she wants to do." I let go of the breath I was holding and nodded my head.  
"Okay cool. Thanks." Zayn sat down at the table with me and began to dial a number.  
Johannah, Louis' mum, answered and we explained the situation. She said that she would still like for me to come over for dinner.  
When we were done talking to her on the phone I still felt a bit nervous about it all but Zayn assured me that his family is incredibly nice and that they will take good care of me.  
Liam came over soon after that and we hung out for a bit. Zayn and Liam exchanged a few gifts with loving smiles.  
"So does Louis not like presents or something?" I asked, now feeling extremely more comfortable with them than I was yesterday.  
"He hates them. He will rarely ever accept gifts." He replied as we devoured the fresh cookies Liam had brought over. "That's crazy." I said as I stuffed my fifth cookie in my mouth.  
"Looks like you've adjusted to Louis' body." Liam said and I looked up at him with a mouth full of cookies. We all laughed so hard I swear I almost choked to death.  
I felt so happy in that moment that I started to dread the day that I would have to return to my own body.  
Zayn and Liam left about an hour after that to go to their dinner and Zayn left me the address to Louis' mum's house.  
I went to Louis' closet and decided to wear a nice red sweater and black skinnies. Even though I'm incredibly nervous to meet his family, I am also quite excited.  
I haven't had an actual family Christmas since I was like 7. It will be amazing to actually celebrate Christmas this year with good people.  
***  
Once I was ready I got in Louis' car and started the directions. Johanna's house isn't too far of a drive away luckily.  
While I drove I listened to a CD Louis had, already in the car stereo. It consisted of mainly 80s rock songs that he had made into a playlist.  
As I sang along I realized that Louis actually has a pretty nice singing voice. It was high and a bit raspy and it made my heart beat a little faster.  
I made a note to myself to make a CD for him sometime this week. I know Louis doesn't like presents but I don't care.  
Soon enough I had finally arrived. I parked the car, took a deep breath, and got out. Liam made me some cookies to bring (he's so sweet) so I grabbed those and walked to the front of the house.  
Before I could even knock on the door it swung open revealing who I assumed to be Johannah and some of his siblings.  
"Harry?" Johannah asked and I smiled. "That's me! It's so wonderful to meet you Ms-" I stuck out my hand to shake her’s but she pulled me into a hug instead. "Call me Johannah." She said as her arms began to wrap around me. I leaned into the hug and wrapped my arms around her.  
I can't begin to describe how amazing it felt to hug her.  
I could physically feel how much Louis cares for his mum by how his heart was beating in his chest.  
After hugging for several moments I said hi to his sisters and his two little brothers. They all pulled me into a giant group hug and I felt so overwhelmed by how much family he has.  
So overwhelmed that I actually started crying a bit. I tried my best to hold it back but a tear managed to escape and fall down my cheek.  
"Oh sweetie are you okay?" Johannah asked and she wiped the tear away. "Yes yes I'm fine, I'm amazing actually I just haven't had a family Christmas or really even a family in so long and I feel a bit overwhelmed."  
I felt embarrassed as I said it but they all just looked at me with such love. "Oh honey I'm so sorry. You're with us now so you never have to worry about that again." Johannah said and the rest of siblings all nodded and I couldn't help but just hug them again.  
I will never be able to fully thank them for that but I will definitely try my hardest.  
The night consisted of many laughs, lots of good food, and stories of Louis. They even showed me Louis' baby pictures and old home videos. Being there with his family just felt right.  
I felt happy.  
The kind of happiness I haven't felt since I was little. Before my life shattered and everything was summer and butterflies. I've never had anything I could call a home.  
Every second I'm in Louis' body it feels more and more like home.  
Chin deep in warm giggles and love, I left their house and got back into the car.  
I drove back to the flat and even as I fell asleep, my smile never went away.  
I knew then and there that as long as I'm with Louis, my smile will still never go away and the lingering warm feeling in my heart will just get stronger.  
***  
(Louis’ POV)  
I woke up suddenly feeling like shit.  
I felt as if someone or something was pushing me down so that I couldn't get up out of bed.  
Usually when I wake up on Christmas morning It's difficult to keep me in bed.  
As I laid there I couldn't help but feel like Harry. It sounds strange but I no longer felt like myself. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get out of bed.  
Physically I probably could get out of bed but for some reason I just couldn't. Harry's heart was beating slow and loud. With every heartbeat, pain seemed to shoot throughout Harry's body. I tried to think of why I would be sad right now but nothing comes to mind.  
All I could do is lay there and swim in the pain and heartbreak that filled Harry's body.  
I don't know how long I was laying there but eventually Niall slowly opened the door.  
"Louis? Are you okay? I heard crying." I hadn't even realized I was crying. I brought my hand up to my eyes and sure enough there were enough tears to wet my entire face.  
"Niall I don't know why I'm crying. I just started to cry and I can feel all this pain and I can't get out of bed." I said through shaky breaths.  
Niall walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He lifted me to a sitting position and sat next to me on the bed. I felt so completely exhausted even though I had just slept for almost 9 hours.  
"You must have finally adjusted to Harry's body then." Niall said as he kept his arm around me. "What do you mean?" I asked and he rubbed my shoulder and my arm.  
"Harry has really bad depression and anxiety. He's had it for almost his entire life. He used to be on medication but it started to make him sick so he stopped taking it."  
I cried even harder but this time it was from my own sadness.  
"He does?" Is all I could ask. "Does he feel like this all the time?" I finally asked after crying in silence for what seemed like hours.  
"Not every day. Some days are better than others. Christmas is a really hard day for him, Ya know. He doesn't really have a family. He hasn't had a family Christmas since he was really little."  
I can't believe how much shit has been thrown at Harry and he still continues to be kind to the people in his life.  
"He's so strong. I can feel it." I said as I tried to steady my breaths. "He really is." Niall said.  
We sat in silence for a bit and I was finally able to stop crying. "What do we do now?" I asked and Niall got up from the bed. "Push forward." He smiled and held out his hand to help me up.  
I took it and he helped me out of the bed.  
"I'm just going to go to the bathroom." I said and Niall nodded. I walked in and closed the door. I needed to see Harry. I looked in the mirror and there he was.  
His face red and his eyes puffy and sparkling with pain. The sight was heartbreaking but beautiful at the same time. I wish he was here so I could hold him and tell him that I'm here and that I'll never leave him.  
I would tell him how I want to protect him from this horrible world.  
But Harry is not here.  
So all I can do is take care of his body until he returns. I washed his face with cool water and brushed his hair. I wish I could stay in his body forever so he wouldn't have to feel this pain. No one should have to feel like this everyday.  
After a bit I walked out of the bathroom and Niall was sitting right outside of the door. Seeing him made me realize once again just how much of a good friend Niall has been for Harry.  
"Thank you." I said. "For what?" He asked. "For being there for Harry and taking care of him." He smiled and stood up from where he was sitting on the ground. He walked over to me and just hugged me.  
"You took care of him for so many years and I will forever be grateful for that. And now it's my turn."  
Now both me and Niall had tears in our eyes. We smiled at each other and finally walked out into the kitchen. "I'll make you some food." He said and I smiled and nodded.  
I definitely don't feel like eating which was unusual for me but I need to take care of Harry first. He's already pretty skinny and I wouldn't want to hurt him in any way.  
The day was spent relaxing and watching random movies. I told Niall that if he wanted to go do something for Christmas he could just leave but he claimed that he didn't have anything and that he wanted to stay in.  
I don't know if he was lying or not but I wasn't going to ask.  
The pain and sadness was still in me throughout the entire day but I'd gladly live my days like this if it meant Harry didn't have to.  
I'd gladly make his body my home.  
***

Chapter 5  
"Without another look I flipped him off with both hands (the Tommo way) and walked straight out of the place."  
***

(Harry's POV)  
"I was thinking that since I'm used to Louis' body we could try to play football again." I told Zayn as we were eating breakfast.  
"Sounds great mate." He responded. I grinned and got dressed as quickly as possible. We picked up Liam of course and went to the park we had gone to just the other day.  
We started playing and it's almost as if Louis' body just took over. I was ACTUALLY playing!  
With the help of Louis of course.  
"Liam you should take a video of me playing so we can show Louis later!" I said. "That's a great idea actually." Liam said and I gave him Louis' phone. "Okay it's recording now." I smiled and looked into the camera.  
"Hi Louis it's Harry!! Today is my third day in your body which means that I can actually play football now." I spake to the camera. "Hahaha ya you should have seen yourself the first day Harry was in your body he couldn't even kick the ball. It was so fucking funny." Zayn said and he laughed loudly.  
Liam pointed the camera away from him and back towards me. "Zayn don't be rude." Liam said and gave him a disappointed look.  
"I mean he's not wrong." I responded with a smile and a shrug of my shoulders. "Anyways we're filming this so we can show you my skills... or I guess your skills. Doesn't matter, just watch." I said and I started dribbling the ball and doing random tricks.  
Once I was done I went back over to where Liam was filming. "Pretty good right? I mean I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled and blushed a bit. "Bye!! Can't wait to see you soon!" Liam turned the camera off and gave the phone back to me.  
"I've never seen Louis look happier than he looks with you in his body." Zayn said and I blushed deeply.  
We continued playing and I accidentally slipped and bruised not my knee but LOUIS' knee.  
"Harry are you okay?" Zayn and Liam asked. "It doesn't matter if I'm okay it's Louis' body and I just bruised it." I responded as I lightly touched at the throbbing spot. I would never want him to be hurt.  
"Oh he'll be fine, trust me he gets them all the time." Zayn responded and he held his hand out to help me up. I still felt bad but he was right. He's a football player for heaven sakes of course he's going to have bruises.  
I still wish it could have been my knee.  
***  
The next day I asked Zayn to show me how to burn a CD. The process didn't seem too difficult. I wanted to find songs that described how I felt during my week as Louis.  
I'd like to think that I'm pretty good at finding songs that display a certain emotion or feeling. I don't even know if he will like these songs but it's almost like a journal of my week.  
While I was at it I made him some other CDs that I know he would like based off the one he already had in his car. I decorated them with colorful sharpies and interesting designs.  
After making five CDs I realized I hadn't gotten up from my seat for almost three hours. I also haven't eaten anything yet today.  
I'm so used to not wanting to eat anything that I forgot I need to take care of Louis' body. I went to the kitchen and ate what I could find.  
Which was almost everything in the fridge.  
***  
(Louis' POV)  
The next day was a bit better.  
Luckily Harry didn't have to work for a few days which gave me some time to find him a new job.  
I was determined so after laying in bed for a little bit, I got up and ate what I could and went out to job search.  
I don't know exactly what kind of job Harry would want but I searched nonetheless. I got applications from several restaurants, clothing stores, and craft stores but none of them seemed to be the best fit.  
In the midst of job searching, I decided to stop at a local coffee shop for a drink. I walked in and it was a small but cozy shop. I could tell it was family owned and the atmosphere was very soothing in ways I can't quite describe.  
"Can I get a Yorkshire tea?" I asked the sweet looking old lady at the counter. "Of course young man! Can I get anything else for you?" She asked and I looked at the display case full of delicious baked goods.  
"I would love to try some of those pastries. They look amazing." I responded with a smile. She smiled back and grabbed three different pastries with a twinkle in her eye. "These ones are my personal favorites." She put them into a bag and I pulled out my credit card.  
"Oh don't worry about that honey it's on the house." She said as she waved her hand at me. "Of course not! I have no problem paying. You're too sweet." I responded and swiped my card before she could object.  
"If you say so." She said with a chuckle. There wasn't anyone else in line so I decided to chat with her for a bit.  
"Do you own this place?" I asked while sipping on my tea. "Me and my husband do. For almost 10 years now." She responded, seeming very willing to keep the conversation going. "Wow that's amazing." I took a bite of one of the pastries and Harry's tastebuds seemed to agree with me in the fact that these pastries were VERY good.  
"Oi that's Devine!" I said pointing to my mouth full of food. "Thanks love! We make them all here fresh." She replied confidently. "I can tell." I responded and then I had an idea.  
"Are you by chance hiring?" I decided to ask. I know Harry would love working here. It's like the place he already works at but it's cute and the owners would absolutely love him.  
"I wouldn't mind having a bit of extra help actually. I had a girl working here who had to leave to go to uni so I've been meaning to hire someone anyway. Are you interested?" She asked with a bright smile.  
"Not me...well technically me but... uh this is going to be a bit confusing but my name is Louis Tomlinson but I am in the body of Harry Styles who is my soul mate. I've only been in his body for a few days but I've been wanting to get him a new job cause the one he has now treats him horribly." I said and she smiled even brighter.  
"Oh how sweet! You guys must really be soulmates if you're willing to do this for him." She said with a wink. "I really don't mind. I feel like I would do anything for him and I haven't even met him yet." I responded trying my best not to blush.  
"I don't know him either but if you think he'd be good for this job then I trust you." She said and my jaw nearly dropped.  
"Really? Are you sure?" I asked with tinges of surprise in my voice. "Absolutely! Oh and I'm Doris by the way. Silly me I totally forgot to introduce myself." She stuck her hand out and I shook it.  
"Louis Tomlinson. And the person you're looking at is Harry Styles. You will like him." I said with a smirk. She laughed and I exchanged the laugh, still not over the way Harry's laugh makes me feel lifted.  
"I remember the week I switched with my husband. That was one of the best weeks of my life. I spent all his money on clothes and chocolates that week." We laughed again and I knew that Harry was definitely going to like her.  
"When are you guys switching back?" She asked. "In four days so on New Year's Eve." I responded. "How did you and your husband find each other after switching back?" "Well once I had switched back he had left me a note telling me to meet him at a restaurant so we could meet and I did. We've been together since then." She said with a fond smile.  
"That's a pretty good idea actually. I might steal it." I said. "Whenever you guys switch and are all settled in, take him here and we'll hire him on the spot. It will be fun." She said playfully.  
"Sounds great! Thank you so much for everything. I WILL be back." I pointed at her and she chuckled. "Alright Louis I'll see you soon." I turned around and walked out feeling very satisfied and accomplished. I can't wait to see Harry.  
***  
The next day Harry had work and I planned on quitting for him. I walked into the bakery and clocked in for my shift. Sophia showed up not long after.  
"Hey Har-I mean Louis" she said and I smiled. "Hey guess what?" I said as she was putting on her apron. "What?" She asked and I looked around and lowered my voice. "I'm gonna quit this job for Harry today." I said and she widened her eyes in shock.  
"And before you ask, yes I found him a new job. It's at this cute little coffee shop bakery and the sweetest old couple owns it and I explained the whole situation and he's already hired." I said all at once and her jaw dropped even more.  
"Louis that's amazing! Harry is going to absolutely love that. He really deserves it." She said with a wide smile. "You know... if you wanted I bet I could get you a job there too." I said with a smirk on my face.  
"I might just take you up on that." She winked and we laughed. "I'm gonna talk to Ian after my shift Is over 7." I said and she nodded.  
It was a pretty easy shift since Ian didn't even get to the bakery until 6:30. Once my shift was over I went to go find him and ask him to talk.  
I was kinda nervous to talk to him and was feeling a lot more anxiety than I ever had. I know Harry would struggle to do this on his own so I'm happy I get to do it for him.  
I found him in the kitchen but right as I was about to talk to him he beat me to it. "You're staying until closing tonight." He said not even asking if that was okay.  
I was planning on being civil with this guy I really was. But it's too late now.  
"Like hell I am!" I said and he shot his head up from where he was looking at his clipboard.  
"What did you say?" He asked with his little rat voice. "I said I'm not staying until closing. In fact I'm not staying until closing ever again because I quit." I said as I looked directly to his beady little eyes.  
"You can't quit! It's not like you're gonna find another person willing to pay your lazy ass." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.  
"Oh but Ian... I already have." I said as I took my apron and name tag off. I dropped them on the ground in front of him and his face turned bright red.  
"You've been treating me like shit for months and I won't stand for it any longer. Good luck replacing me." I stated and I turned around and strutted out.  
"You can't quit! I'm firing you. YOU'RE FIRED!" He yelled after me as I kept walking.  
Without another look I flipped him off with both hands (the Tommo way) and walked straight out of the place.  
Feeling proud of myself I skipped down the street and called Niall to pick me up.  
"Did you do it?" Niall asked as I hopped into the car with a cheeky smile on my face. "Fuck ya." I responded.  
Your welcome Harry :)  
***

Chapter 6  
"I wanted to let loose tonight but not THAT loose."  
***

(Harry's POV)  
On day 5 of being in Louis body, me, Zayn, and Liam were playing a game of chubby bunny with some marshmallows. I could fit about 5 into Louis's mouth and Liam could fit 8 and Zayn could fit 11.  
"How are you not gagging Zayn?" I asked and realized what I had said before it was too late. Zayn looked surprised and then burst out laughing. We all laughed for I don't even know how long.  
"I don't think I've laughed this much in my entire life that I have this week with you guys." I said, out of breath.  
"What can I say, we're funny guys." Liam said. I laughed again but was interrupted by Louis' phone buzzing in my pocket.  
I took it out to see who was calling and it was an unknown caller. "Should I answer it?" I showed them the screen and they shrugged. It could be important in some kind of way so I decided to answer it. I pressed accept and put it on speakerphone.  
"Hello?" "Hey Louis it's me." A girl said into the phone and I looked at the boys.  
" I'm sorry who is this?" I asked.  
"It's Eleanor silly! I know you told me not to call you anymore but I think we should get back together." My eyes burst open wide but Zayn and Liam just looked annoyed.  
"She does this all the time. She's a psychopath." Zayn said loud enough for Eleanor to hear.  
"Oh hey Zayn, so lovely to hear your opinion." She said in a monotone voice. Zayn scoffed."It's not an opinion if it's the truth." He said and Liam just patted his back.  
"Please Louis I beg of you I need you and I miss you and know you told me you're not interested in dating me again but please just get back together with me. Your single, I'm single pl-" before she could finish I already had enough of her babbling so I decided to cut in.  
"Actually Eleanor I am dating someone." I said cautiously and Zayn and Liam looked eager for what was about to happen. "Who?" She asked and I smirked.  
"His name is Harry Styles. Have you heard of him?" I asked and it must be Louis' body because I have never felt this confident in my life.  
"How could you be dating a man you're not... wait are you gay? Is that why you don't love me?" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "Or did you love me because I look like a man?" Now she was full on crying and me and Zayn laughed.  
"I'm sorry Eleanor but this is goodbye. For good. Don't call me again." I hung up and Zayn and Liam just started clapping.  
"Well done Harry! I've been trying to get Louis to do that for ages now." I bowed a little bow and we laughed again.  
***  
The next night the boys dragged me along to go clubbing. I'm not much of a clubbing person seeing that I've never actually been clubbing.  
It seems like the kind of place I would have a panic attack so it probably wouldn't be best for me to be there anyway. I don't drink much either but I'm happy to try it out for Louis cause I know it's something he loves doing.  
We arrived at the club that is called Tipsy King or something like that around 9 and I already felt like a tipsy king just from breathing the air.  
There were people all around me and I would usually have so much anxiety but I'm in Louis' body which means that I can have a good time tonight.  
I took shots with Ziam (their ship name I think it's really cute) and decided to go out onto the dance floor. They were playing songs I have never heard of but due to the alcohol pumping through me I danced to the songs anyway.  
As we were dancing I spotted a girl eyeing me up and down. I didn't really blame her cause Louis is definitely very pleasing to the eyes.  
I didn't know what to do so I just smiled and tried not to make eye contact.  
After a few minutes of her staring at me she started to walk over. I tried to turn around but there was this muscular man behind me who was also eyeing me up and down.  
Of course Louis would have all the girls and guys all over him. He's beautiful.  
I've never been looked at like that before and it definitely intrigued me. I turned away from him and the girl was right in front of me.  
Without words she just turned around and started grinding into me. I felt a bit uncomfortable but I didn't want to turn her down.  
Just as I thought it all couldn't get more intense, the attractive man behind me pressed his body against mine. I was sandwiched between the two as they moved their bodies against me to the beat of the music.  
I won't lie, it was actually kind of fun in the moment. I blame the loud music and the alcohol.  
After dancing like that for a while the man behind me said. "We should have a three way!" Right out of nowhere. I looked at the girl who looked like she was down for the idea.  
Fuck.  
I gotta get out of here.  
Before it was too late I slipped away from them as quickly as possible.  
"No thanks! Uh...Bye!" I ran off to go find Zayn and Liam.  
I wanted to let loose tonight but not THAT loose.  
Finally I found them making out in the corner of the bar. I ran up to them and tapped on their shoulders to get their attention.  
"Guys, help some people just asked me to have a threesome with me." They looked at each other and laughed. "It's not funny!" I said as I started to laugh too cause, it is kinda funny.  
"I think we need more drinks." Zayn said and started to walk in the direction of the bar but Liam held him back. "Actually we should probably start heading home now." Liam said and me and Zayn tried to protest.  
All of a sudden we heard the DJ stop his music to make an announcement. "Everyone clear the dance floor, someone has fainted please everyone step away."  
People started moving out of the way and we took it as a sign to leave.  
We hurried out of the club and took a taxi home. It was overall a pretty fun night. I never thought I would be able to handle going to a place like that and maybe it's just Louis' body but I'd be down to go again sometime.  
Hopefully it will be me and Louis dancing with each other instead of two horny strangers.  
***  
(Louis' POV)  
Me and Niall were sitting on the couch watching a random show on Netflix when I had a spectacular idea.  
I sat up from where I was sitting and widened my eyes at Niall in excitement. "Niall! We should go clubbing!" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"Clubbing? I've never been." My jaw dropped. "You've never been clubbing? Oh well now we HAVE to go. Come on, get up let's go." I pulled Niall up and he laughed lightly.  
"Alright alright let me just grab my keys." He started to make his way to his keys but I ran in front of him and grabbed them first.  
"There's no change in hell you are driving." I said and he frowned. "I think you're slowly starting to become Harry." I smiled and we walked out of the flat.  
"I know a really cool place we can go. It's called Tipsy King." I said as we got in the car. "How often do you go out clubbing?" Niall asked and I thought about it for a moment. "Just every once and a while. Whenever me and my mates don't have anything else to do or when we wanna get pissed." I answered and he laughed like he always does.  
We pulled up to the club and it was a pretty busy night. Before we got in there Niall grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Let me know if you need to leave or if you're not feeling good." He said and I tilted my head in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" I asked and he kept his tone serious. "It's just that Harry has really bad anxiety in large crowds with loud noises." I nodded in understanding. "Okay. I'll let you know."  
We continued walking in and it was even more crowded inside than I thought it would be.  
It felt different when I was in there. Usually I can feed off the energy of all the people and it feels really good but it just feels a bit uncomfortable. It's nothing I can't handle at the moment but it's made a very uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
"Shall we get a drink?" I asked and Niall nodded with a grin. "Harry is kind of a light weight so be aware." He said and I laughed.  
We each took a shot and I felt it surge through my entire body making me feel instantly tipsy. "Fuck, you weren't kidding." I said almost falling over and Niall cracked up.  
"If I do one more I'll be drunk so I'm gonna do one more." I said and sure enough after just another shot I was feeling light and fuzzy.  
Niall did a few more and once he was at the level I was I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards all the large crowd of sweaty people.  
"Where are you taking me?" He asked and I laughed. "Let's dance!" I said and we entered the storm of people.  
We danced and danced for what seemed like forever. My shots were starting to wear off and I slowly became more aware of my surroundings and I became more and more uncomfortable.  
I blamed it on the heat at first since I was practically dripping sweat. It seemed that by each passing second we were there the more uncomfortable I became. This must be the anxiety I thought to myself.  
It felt like a giant weight was suffocating me and it made it hard to breathe. Even harder to breathe than it already was.  
Niall must have noticed my state cause he put his hand on my shoulder. "Louis are you okay?" I nodded and forced a smile cause I didn't want to interrupt Niall's fun. He seemed to buy it cause he just kept dancing.  
I was trying to steady my breathing when suddenly a large man came behind me and pressed his body into my backside. He snaked his giant hand around my waist or you know Harry's waist and started to grind into me.  
My breathing became a whole lot worse and the anxiety started to take over my entire body. I struggled to get out of the grasp of the large man. My vision became blurry and my hearing was hazy and distant. I think I started crying but I'm really not sure.  
Niall noticed of course and his mood immediately changed. My brain was so checked out for all of this but I can slightly remember hearing Niall yell and shove the man off of me.  
The last thing I remember was looking up at the ceiling of the bar before everything went black.  
***  
"Louis? Are you awake? Can you hear me? Louis?" My eyes shot open and my breathing picked up. The anxiety I felt earlier came crashing back down on me again.  
" Hey hey it's ok I've got you don't worry. " Niall was leaning over me and just seeing him made me instantly calm down. I looked around and saw that I was still in the middle of the dance floor so I probably hadn't blacked out for too long.  
"Can you get up? It's ok if you can't." He asked gently. I pushed myself up and my head was pounding.  
I took Niall's hand and he helped me up onto my feet. "He's okay everyone." The DJ said over the speakers. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. It felt horrible.  
"Let's get out of here yea?" Niall said and I just nodded. He put his arm around my shoulder and helped me walk out of the club.  
We got to the car and he helped me into the passenger seat and he got in the drivers to start up the car.  
"Thank you so much Niall. I'm so sorry we shouldn't have gone in there." I said on the brink of tears. "Hey don't worry about it. We didn't know anything like that was going to happen. Don't blame yourself." He said and I smiled at him.  
"Thank you." Is all I could say and he smiled back. We drove back to the flat and I went straight to bed.  
Clubbing may have been something I really enjoyed doing in the past but there's no way in HELL I'd ever bring Harry to a club ever again.  
***

Chapter 7  
"Hey I'm - oh shit it's clean in here."  
***

(Louis' POV)  
Today is my last day in Harry's body.  
I woke up feeling sad and dreadful. Don't get me wrong I'm so excited to see Harry and I want to meet him more than ever, but I'm gutted to know that he will have to return to this body that causes him to feel anxious and depressed.  
I wish I could stay in this body and take care of it but I can't. I got out of bed eventually and made my way to the kitchen where I'm sure Niall was.  
"Hey Niall, what is something Harry really enjoys doing?" I asked and he looked up from his cereal. "He really likes to ice skate. He's quite good at it actually. He also likes to take walks and listen to music." He said and then returned to his cereal.  
I nodded and sat down at the table. "I think I'll take a walk later, you know in the evening." I said and looked around the flat.  
"Until then, what do you want to do?" Niall asked. "I have no idea honestly." I said and Niall laughed. “Well first of all you need to eat something." he said as he got up from the table and went into the kitchen.  
I laughed and shook my head. I pulled out Harry's phone and decided to take a video.  
"Hi Harry it's Barry your evil twin. I'm here at your flat to capture Niall and throw him in the oven and chop him up to bits- oh shhhh shh here he is now." I turned the camera around to show Niall who was holding a bowl of cereal. "Breakfast is served." He said placing it before me. I turned the camera around so it was facing me again. "Little does he know that I will be eating him for breakfast whahahahah." I laughed like an evil villain.  
"Louis please don't eat me." Niall said I'm the most monotone voice he could do. "He's scared." I said and then burst out laughing.  
“I'm excited to see you! So is Niall I'm sure. Right Niall?" I turned the camera on him again and he grinned and nodded his head. "See ya! Oh and this is Louis by the way." I said and turned the camera off. I laughed again and then took a bite of my cereal.  
***  
Once it reached about 7 pm I decided it was time to take a walk. I grabbed some earbuds and a coat and decided to walk by all the shops downtown. I turned on one of Harry's playlists and started the walk. The sun was setting and even though it was freezing it was beautiful. There weren't many people out on the streets which was nice.  
As I walked I couldn't help but think about all the times Harry had probably gone out for walks all alone. It would have seemed sad to me if I weren't in Harry's body but because I am, I can understand that it's an escape from the loneliness. He does it to escape himself and the dark parts of his mind. It makes perfect sense.  
I eventually found myself at the coffee shop Harry will be working at. It was closed which means he's never going to have to work later than 7:30 at night. I smiled and walked back home.  
Me and Niall played a few card games and I tried to stall as long as possible so I wouldn't go to bed but my yawning kept giving me away.  
"Louis I know you're tired you can go to bed." Niall said. "No it's fine really let's just play one more game." I responded and Niall rolled his eyes. "You said that last time stupid." He said but I know he was joking. "Come on I'll tuck you in." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Ugh fine."  
He dragged me to Harry's room and I got into bed. Niall tried to actually tuck me in so I slapped his hand away. He smirked and as he was starting to walk away he turned around. "Goodbye Louis. I'll see you soon." He smiled and I smiled back. "See you soon Niall."  
He turned around and closed the door. It was around 11:30 when I remembered I was planning on writing a note for Harry so he would know where to find me. I went to his desk and found a sticky note.  
"Harry,  
Meet me at the New Years party that the university is throwing. Can’t wait to see you :)  
\- Louis "  
That should do it. I placed the sticky note on top of Harry's forehead and laid down. I really didn't feel like falling asleep so I just laid there and soaked up my last few moments of being in his body until everything went dark.  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
My last day of being in Louis' body was difficult. I didn't want to leave. I knew I couldn't stay as Louis forever but I'm still kind of dreading it. I am extremely excited to see him and hear his voice and hug him though.  
"What are you gonna do today?" Zayn asked me as we were eating lunch. We were just hanging out in the flat and had decided to make some sandwiches. "I was thinking of maybe cleaning Louis' room? I just want to leave him with something nice you know." I said and Zayn chuckled. "That's what you want to do on your last day?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Definitely." I said and he smiled. "Alright. If you say so. Do you mind if I go out with Liam for a bit? I'll be home in the evening." "Yes of course! Have fun." I said with a cheeky grin and he winked at me. "Oh we will." I rolled my eyes and we got up from the table.  
I went over to Louis' room and took a look around. I had already tidied up a bit but I wanted to actually clean his room. Do his laundry, clean his bathroom, maybe even get his car washed. I like cleaning so I was genuinely excited.  
After I cleaned his room and did his laundry I organized his closet and his shoes. I may have also cleaned his shoes. And his entire bathroom including his shower. I may have also gotten his car cleaned and vacuumed.  
Once I had finished everything I wanted to do it was about 8:00 pm. Zayn was about to be home so I decided to clean the kitchen as well cause why the heck not.  
"Hey I’m - oh shit it's clean in here." Zayn said and I looked up from where I was wiping the counter. "Have you been cleaning this whole time?" Zayn asked and I shrugged. "I think so." I said and he shook his head. It really wasn't a bother to be cleaning at all. It allowed me to think and clear my brain. I thought about Louis all day and how excited I was to see him.  
"It looks amazing. Thank you so much Harry." I waved my hand and shook my head lightly. "It was my pleasure honestly. I like cleaning." I said and he just smiled.  
We watched a movie and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep but I didn't want to so I tried to stay awake. Sadly, all my cleaning caught up to me and I ended up falling asleep on the couch in a matter of minutes.  
This week was the best week of my life but tomorrow will be the best day ever.  
***

Chapter 8  
"'I can't wait to have Harry back.' He said and I smiled and looked down at my hands. 'Me too.'"  
***

(Louis’ POV)  
I woke up feeling significantly different. Familiar, but different.  
I quickly sat up and saw my own flat. It was strangely very clean. I started to question if it was even my flat. I looked around and saw Harry had fallen asleep on the couch and that's why I'm in here.  
Oh my gosh Harry! Harry was in my body!  
I pulled out my phone and got the front facing camera on so I could see if I was really me again. Sure enough I saw myself. It's a weird feeling being back. I feel kind of empty. My thoughts were interrupted by Zayn walking in and when we turned to face each other we both just froze.  
"Louis?" Zayn asked and I grinned widely and ran towards him to tackle him in a hug. "I missed you Zaynie! I had an amazing week. How was Harry? Is he okay? Did he do alright here? You took care of him right? You weren't rude were you?" Zayn laughed and put his hand over my mouth.  
"He definitely didn't talk as much as you and it was kind of nice. Yes he's ok and also were you ever going to tell us you're gay?" My cheeks flushed and I pulled his hand off my mouth. "I- uh I didn't know. Honestly I didn't know I still don't really know. I- (*sigh) I think it's Harry. Like he's different. Like yes he's a guy and he has guy parts but he's HARRY and how could I not like him? I know I haven't even met him and things will start to make more sense once I do but for now… I’m still processing." I said all at once.  
"Is he attractive?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest. "That's not what this is all about Zayn. Just from being in his body for a week I can tell he's sweet and amazing and caring and a very strong person." I said and Zayn smirked at me. "He's gorgeous isn't he." I tried to hide my smile but I couldn't so I punched Zayn's arm. "Shut up bitch."  
He laughed and I went to walk away but I turned around again. "Why's it so clean in here?" I asked. "Harry. Said he likes cleaning. You should see your room." He said and I raised an eyebrow. I walked over to my room and was astounded by what I saw.  
He cleaned my ENTIRE room. He did my laundry and organized my closet and CLEANED MY SHOES? My heart felt like bursting out of my chest. He did all of this for me?! "What a cheeky little bastard." I said out loud.  
I walked back out to Zayn who was now making some breakfast. I walked over to him and leaned on the counter where he was making his cereal. I looked up at him and he looked back at me. "What?" He asked.  
"Does he...um...is he excited to see me?" I asked shyly. Zayn turned away from me and smiled. "He's very excited." I grinned and tried to hide my blushing face. "I left him a note last night before I went to bed at his place. I told him to meet me at the New Years party tonight." I said.  
He nodded and I followed him as he started walking to the table. "I can't believe I'm going to see him tonight. I hope everything goes well. What If he doesn't show up? What if my note gets lost. I never told Niall about the party. Niall is his flat mate. You will like Niall. He's fucking hilarious." Zayn reached out to put his hand over my mouth but I caught his wrist in the process. "You're ranting again. I can't wait to have Harry back." He said and I smiled and looked down at my hands. "Me too."  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
I woke up and I knew almost immediately that I was myself again. It's this lingering feeling that I know all too well. I sat up in bed and realized that there was something on my face. I reached up and pulled a sticky note off my forehead. I smiled when I realized that Louis had left me a note on my forehead so he knew I would see it. He's so funny.  
I read it and my heart nearly stopped. I'm going to be seeing him today. Like actually him. What if he doesn't like me. What if he hated being in my body. Oh my gosh I hope he didn't feel my depression and stuff. He'd probably be so freaked out. There were so many thoughts buzzing around my brain and I realized that Niall had been with him this whole week.  
I raced out of my room and into Niall’s room. He was still sleeping so I had to wake him up. "Psst Niall. Niall. Niall wake up! Niall please!! It's me Harry. " He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Harry?" He asked. "Yes it's me and I need you to tell me about Louis." He yawned and sat up so I could sit next to him.  
"Missed you too." He said and I hugged him. "I'm sorry Niall. I missed you, I promise I'm just going crazy here." "It's okay H I understand." I smiled and took a deep breath. "So how was it. Like the whole week was it okay?" He nodded.  
"It was great. He's really funny. Super nice too. You'll like him." Niall said and I smiled. "I already like him." I said and he smiled too. "He left me a note telling me to meet him at the New Years party tonight. You're gonna come with me right?" I asked and he nodded. "Sounds great." He said.  
"Hey Niall?" I asked after a few seconds. "Yes?" He replied. "Was he ok in my body? Like he didn't hate it or anything right?" Niall smiled lightly and put his hand on my shoulder. "He didn't want to leave it actually. He was dreading it. Last night we were playing card games and he kept saying one more game, one more game and I had to drag him to bed." I looked at him in shock.  
"Why?" Is all I could think of asking. Why would he want to stay in MY body. His was amazing. He's fit and happy and being him felt light and wonderful. "I think you should ask him yourself tonight." He said and I blinked at him and looked around the room in thought.  
"Don't think about it too much. He's excited to see you I promise." I smiled again and laid my head on his shoulder. Niall has always been there for me. “Tonights the night.” He said and I took a deep breath.  
“Tonight.”  
***

Chapter 9  
"If I'm the sun does that make you the moon?"  
***

(Louis' POV)  
"Are you almost ready to go?"  
Zayn asked me as I put my shoes on. "Ya I think so. I'm just really fucking nervous." I said rubbing my sweaty hands on my jeans. "Don't be. It will all work out great." Liam said and I took a deep breath.  
We walked to my car and as I opened the door I saw that it was completely spotless. "He cleaned my car too?" I asked and Zayn and Liam laughed. "He's definitely a keeper." Liam said and I nodded my head. Harry might be the most amazing person on the planet.  
The drive to the party was short. Maybe a bit too short. When I was getting out of the car I realized that any point from now on, I could be seeing him. My stomach twisted and my heart pounded. I just decided that I wasn't going to set any expectations for the night and try not to stress too much about it.  
The Party was at some guy's house and I knew he was rich but damn he was rich. His house was a glistening white and there was deafening music that could be heard from blocks down the street. Me, Zayn and Liam walked in and there was already a growing crowd of people.  
People were drinking, dancing, and wasting their lives away already so early in the night. I was wearing a dark green adidas hoodie and black skinny jeans. The "dress code" per say was casual so I dressed casual. I hoped I wasn't too casual. You can never really tell how things are going to go when there are girls who are practically wearing wedding dresses and guys who are wearing practically nothing.  
I hope this party isn't too much for Harry. It's not as chaotic as the clubs or anything but it's still pretty crowded and there's loud music everywhere.  
"We're gonna go get a drink do you want to come with?" Zayn asked and I nodded. We walked through the house and I scanned every face looking for Harry's but I didn't see him. We all grabbed beers but I only took a few sips cause I wanted to be as sober as possible for our first meeting.  
I looked around frantically trying to spot him in the crowd. "Don't worry he'll show up." Zayn said and I rolled my eyes at him. "I forgot you can read my mind." I stated without looking at him and he chuckled.  
"It shouldn't be this hard to find him he's fucking 6 foot." I said as I scanned the top of the crowd looking for his curly brown hair. "We're gonna go dance. You should come." Liam said and I looked at the big crowd and shook my head. "I'm just gonna chill here for a bit." They hesitated at first but then nodded and disappeared into the sea of people.  
I stood by the drinks and just waited. What am I even going to say to him when we meet. Should I hug him? Shake hands? Fuck I don't know what I'm going to do. After a while of waiting, I gathered up the courage to leave my spot and walk around in hopes of bumping into him.  
I weaved through the crowds and couldn't help but think of Harry getting a panic attack because of all the people. I knew I needed to find him soon so I could help him. I should have thought of a different meeting place. I'm so fucking stupid. I cursed myself as I pushed through all the people. I almost gave up everything until I saw a blond head of hair that looked all too familiar.  
"Niall!"  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
We walked into the house and it was extremely crowded. I gulped at the thought of having a panic attack in there. My anxiety started to rise and it didn't help that I was already nervous. I'm finally meeting Louis. I genuinely couldn't believe it.  
We walked through all the people and I tried not to focus on all the sweaty bodies surrounding me and tried to focus on finding Louis. I hoped I looked okay. I was wearing a lavender colored sweater and my black skinny jeans. I stayed as close to Niall as possible and he grabbed my elbow and pulled me into a room where there were a few people chatting but not too many. It was much quieter in here.  
Niall grabbed my arms and faced me looking very serious. "Harry it's very crowded out there and I think we should stay in here." I laughed thinking he was joking but when he didn't laugh along with me I frowned.  
"Niall you can't be serious. We have to go find Louis he's the whole reason we're here tonight." I responded and he shook his head. "He can find us. I don't want anything to happen to you again." I blinked my eyes in frustration. "What do you mean again?" I asked and he looked away from me.  
"Ugh- just- never mind okay. We're not leaving this room." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about but you're crazy if you think I'm staying in here. If you want to stay that's fine but I'm going." I broke away from his grasp and rushed out of the room and straight into the crowd.  
I could hear him calling after me but I ignored it. I searched all around looking for Louis. I didn't know how I was going to find him cause he's so small. People were pushing into me and the music was getting louder and louder.  
After a while of being swallowed up by people jumping and dancing all around me, my anxiety threatened to take over my body. I began to feel light headed and I could not control my breathing.  
"Not today satan." I said out loud but no one could hear me due to the ear piercing music. I wanted to stay and find Louis, I really did, but I just had to get out of there.  
***  
(Louis' POV)  
"Niall!" I shouted again and he turned towards me.  
He looked super confused and I remembered that he doesn't know what I look like. "Niall it's me Louis." His eyes widened and he let out a breath of relief.  
"Where's Harry?" We both asked in unison. "You don't know where he is?" I asked him and he shook his head. "He ran off from me to look for you and I lost him in the crowd. I thought he would be with you!" Niall said and I rubbed my forehead in frustration.  
"I haven't seen him yet. He could be hurt!" I yelled. It was really difficult to have a conversation standing right next to booming speakers. Niall looked concerned and frustrated. I thought to myself "Where would Harry go? And What would Harry do?" and then it hit me.  
I grabbed Nialls shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I think I know where he is. Don't worry I'll find him." I quickly headed straight for the doors that lead out into the backyard. Once I got out there the cold air hit my face and sent shivers down my spine. The backyard had a large grass field, a pool, and even a golf course. If Harry was having anxiety from the party I know he would have wanted to get out and away from people so he could calm down.  
I walked out onto the field and noticed that there was a giant garden full of beautiful flowers, hidden away and out of sight. It was dimly lit up by fairy lights and there were many trees that made the garden look like a miniature forest. If Harry was in the backyard he would definitely be in that garden.  
I took a deep breath and walked over towards it and walked along the little cobble stone path that weaved through the garden. The large trees overhead made it feel like stepping into a whole new world. As I walked more into the garden I could hear faint crying in the distance. My heart shattered immediately because I knew without a doubt it was my Harry.  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
I ran outside and just kept running. I wasn't really thinking about where I was going but I ended up in this beautiful garden with colorful flowers and little yellow lights.  
I got pretty far into it until I found a little stone bench. I sat on it and desperatley tried to catch my breath. I was hyperventilating and it scared me because the last thing I wanted was to faint.  
I leaned my elbows on my knees and covered my face in my hands. I hate that my anxiety has to ruin everything. My body sucks and it can't even do the most basic things like BREATHING.  
Why would Louis even want me? There's no way he’s actually my soul mate because he deserves so much better than me.  
My own family didn't even want me.  
All of the darkness in my mind began to spread through my body and make a nest in my heart and before I knew it, I was crying.  
I was crying alone in a garden hating myself.  
I don't know how long I was crying but I was interrupted by the sound of light footsteps. I kept my face in my hands not daring to look up. I then heard a sharp breath and I knew who it was instantly.  
I slowly lifted my head up and Louis was standing there staring at me with wide concerned eyes. Louis was standing there. Looking at me. In real life. He looked sad and concerned. It was a heart wrenching but beautiful sight.  
We just stayed like that, looking into each other's eyes for decades I think. "Harry?" He said and his voice shot arrows straight into my heart. His high pitched raspy voice sounded clear through the night and it entered my ears and seemed to linger there and echo through my skull.  
"Louis?" I dared to speak. My voice came out slow and desperate. I hope he didn't notice.  
Without saying anything and definitely without breaking eye contact he began to inch towards me. He kept walking and walking and walking and I swear he just kept walking until finally he was standing right in front of me looking down.  
I could feel his familiar warm feeling radiating off his skin. I wonder if he felt hot to the touch.  
Without thinking my legs took over and I stood up from the bench until I was the one looking down at him. We were still about a foot apart but I could hear his quick and shallow breaths. It was dim outside but I could still see his sparking blue eyes as bright as day.  
Without warning his hand came up slowly to my face until his palm was resting over my cheek. I was right. His hand felt like fire against my skin even in the freezing cold weather.  
He wiped away a falling tear I didn't know was there with his thumb and his eyes seemed to start to water as well. Without direction from my brain, my mouth began to speak. "You found me." I said so softly I wasn't even sure if he could hear it.  
He seemed a bit startled by my voice and when he blinked a tear went rolling down his own cheek. "I'll always find you." His words blew through me like a warm wind and melted the ice that had made a shell over my heart.  
Without being able to hold on any longer I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. His arms wrapped around my neck and mine squeezed around his back. I could feel our hearts beating quickly next to each other, longing to be closer.  
"Shh it's okay I'm here now just let it all go." He whispered into my neck sending goosebumps throughout my entire body. With those words I let all my tears, emotions and fears go and wrapped them up and handed them over to Louis. "Thank you." I said and he hugged me even tighter. Being in his arms felt so warm. So familiar. It was a feeling I knew I would never be able to live without.  
We finally let go after holding each other for centuries I think. We looked at each other again and I couldn't help but smile. He looks so beautiful and he's here and he's real and I just had to smile.  
He smiled back at me and with it his eyes disappeared. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. He reached his hand out again and poked his finger at my growing dimple. I giggled and tried my best not to blush too much.  
He must have noticed through cause he let out a breathy laugh. He stepped back just a bit and held his hand out towards me.  
"Hi I'm Louis Tomlinson." He said and I looked down at his hand and then back up at his face. I took his hand and shook it playfully. "Harry Styles." I said and we kept our hands there in a shake just grinning at each other.  
It's crazy that we are just now meeting but I feel like I've known him forever. He turned to sit on the stone bench and lightly pulled me down with him so I could sit too. I didn't dare to take my eyes off him in fear of him disappearing.  
We let go of our hands and sat side my side. Knees touching. Louis looked around the garden and then lowered his head and was looking in his lap. His sunshine smile went away and for a moment he looked sad again.  
"I'm so sorry for asking you to meet me here. I should have thought of a better place. You know, a place with less people." He looked up at me and I shook my head lightly. "It's okay you didn't know-" I started to say but was interrupted by Louis placing his hand on my knee and I could no longer form sentences.  
"But I did know. And I'm sorry." He must have been able to feel my anxiety when he was in my body. I continued to look at him until I couldn't handle it anymore and had to look away.  
"It really is okay. Truly." I could feel his eyes search my face and the moment I said those words and he squeezed his hand that I somehow forgot was still on my knee.  
"Then why were you crying?" He asked so gently and longingly. I couldn't believe he cared so much about me. I blinked and looked up at the night sky. "I just. It’s stupid. I was crying about how my body doesn't even work right and how I could never imagine someone actually wanting to be with me." I said as quickly as possible but my annoyingly slow voice made it difficult.  
"Are you kidding?" He asked and then looked away and another tear started to fall down his face. He took his hand off my knee and instead unraveled the hands I had tightly laced together on my lap. He slowly laced his own fingers in with mine and I swear it was the most amazing feeling ever.  
My large hands wrapped around his beautiful dainty fingers.  
I looked up at him and he looked so pained and broken. "I want to be there for you always and take care of you and...shit...Harry there's so much I've been wanting to say to you. I'm here for you now so you don't have to worry about anything. Ever again." He said with such passion and emotion it almost knocked me out. I widened my eyes in shock. "Really?" Is all I could think of saying. He nodded his head and continued to point his gorgeous eyes right into mine.  
It was my turn now to reach out and wipe away his falling tears. His face was so beautiful and even when he's crying he looked magnificent. His eyes an electric blue.  
He looked down at our hands and slowly lifted them up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. The breath again got knocked out of my lungs. He really is something else. He smiled at me again causing me to smile.  
He stood up from the bench still holding my hand and I looked up at him. "Wanna go on a walk?" He asked and I grinned. "That sounds great." I stood up so we were now side by side and we began to walk further into the garden.  
"You wanna know what my favorite part of being in your body was?" His question threw me off a bit but I managed to nod in response. He laughed lightly and looked straight ahead. "I liked being tall and I liked having a deep voice, and dark curly hair." We laughed and then he stopped walking. "And I liked that I got to experience how you feel everyday." We looked at each other again and I smiled.  
"I liked being short. It was fun." I said and he opened his mouth in shock and put his other hand on his hip. "Excuse me curly? Did you just call me short?" I laughed and threw my head back.  
"It's cute it's cute don't worry." I said in between laughs. "Oh so you think I'm cute?" He asked with his hand still on his hip.  
"Ya I do."  
His face lit up when I said that and our laughs were replaced with blushy smiles. The night grew quiet again and we continued walking slowly.  
"I think you're cute too." He said and I blushed deeply. "And don't forget it." He stated while squeezing my hand. I was smiling so hard I thought my cheeks were going to be sore.  
I looked to the side and saw a beautiful sun flower growing. I don't know how in the world there was a sunflower growing in the middle of winter but I decided not to question it. I let go of Louis' hand for a second to go pluck it. I turned around and held the flower out for him.  
"For you. Cause you look like the sun." I said and he shined his sunshine smile and took it from me. He may have even giggled. I'm not too sure though I could have hallucinated that part.  
"If I'm the sun does that make you the moon?"  
He asked and I nodded quickly. "Beautiful." He said and my face must be bright red at this point. He looked down at the flower and smelled it.  
"Do you want to come with me so I can put this in my car so it won't get lost?" He asked and I let out a small breath. "Of course." I replied and we walked out of the garden.  
***  
(Louis' POV)  
As we walked out of the garden I couldn't help but notice Harry's sparkling resemblance to the moon.  
He looks even more beautiful in person and even more kind and sweet and caring than I thought he would be.  
I know what it feels like to crush on someone but it has never felt like this. The effect he has on me is completely unreal. There's no one else in the world but him.  
We walked around the house and through the side gate that led out to where all the cars were parked. We were holding hands and even though it's the simplest form of human contact it sent my heart into the stars.  
As we approached my car I remembered how Harry had cleaned it and washed it. "Oh ya! I can't believe you cleaned my entire room and even my car!" I said and he looked down sheepishly. He should NEVER hide his beautiful face. I lifted his face up with my free hand and smiled at him.  
"Thank you. It's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." He smiled lightly and blushed. It's good to know that I have some sort of effect on him as well. "It was no problem. Honestly. " I smiled back at him and let go of his hand to set the flower down in the car.  
I closed the door and locked it. I turned around to see that Harry had been looking at me the whole time.  
Now I was the one blushing.  
I laughed lightly and took his hand again. We were standing in front of each other and I tilted my head up so I could see his eyes. His gorgeous, sparkly, and distracting green eyes. I could get lost in those eyes forever.  
"Oh shit I just remembered that Niall was looking for you. He's probably freaking out." I said and he looked towards the house. He seemed to look nervous and I don't blame him. I know how he feels in crowds.  
"I can go find him and bring him out here if you want. Or maybe we could call him." Harry just shook his head. "We should go in." He said and I squeezed his hand. "Are you sure? We don't have to." I responded. "Ya Im sure. And I have you so I know I'll be fine."  
I smiled and before I could process anything I stood up on my tippy toes (curse Harry's tall height) and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Realizing what I did and the significance of it my heart started pounding nervously. He looked shocked at first but then he smiled his blushy smile, dimples and all. What a bloody relief.  
"Let's do it then." I said and we began to walk towards the house.  
***

Chapter 10  
"I gathered up all the courage I could find and turned towards Louis and whispered something in his ear that I just can't repeat."  
***

(Harry's POV)  
As we walked into the house I expected to feel overwhelmed by anxiety but I actually felt pretty calm.  
Louis squeezed my hand as if asking if I were okay. I squeezed his hand back as if to respond. We weaved through the people trying to find Niall. "I think I see him over by the drinks." I said and Louis nodded.  
We pushed our way through holding tightly to each other's hands. Once we finally reached the drinks I saw Niall talking with Zayn and Liam. Me and Louis looked at each other and laughed.  
"Small world I guess." Louis said and we walked towards them. I expected them to be mad but they all looked at us with googly eyes. "They found each other! I knew you guys would!" Niall said and I sent him a glare.  
"Harry?" Liam asked and I nodded. "In the flesh." I felt really comfortable at the moment and I think it had something to do with Louis gently rubbing his thumb over my hand.  
"Now I can see why you had such a hard time playing football at first. You’re built like a fucking giraffe!" Zayn said and Louis shot him a death glare. "Zayn don't be fucking rude." Louis said but I laughed loudly and he looked up at me with the cutest look of confusion.  
"No it's okay he's right I was horrible at first until I adjusted to your body." I said smiling down at him and he smiled back. We must have been staring at each other for a while cause Niall coughed and broke us out of our trance.  
"By the way there's about 40 minutes to midnight. After 12:00 we should all go hang somewhere and get some food or something." He said and we all nodded. "Sounds good." Liam said. I really wanted to spend some alone time with Louis before we all hung out.  
I'm not sure what I was doing but I gathered up all the courage I could find and turned towards Louis and whispered something in his ear that I just can't repeat.  
***  
(Louis’ POV)  
My jaw dropped.  
Shy little Harry just said THAT. The butterflies in my stomach started to move to a lower region and I squirmed a bit. I looked at him and then looked back at the boys and then back at him. I cleared my throat and turned to them.  
"Me and Harry are gonna...leave this party but after midnight we should all meet at...uh...our place?" I asked Zayn and he nodded. "Cool see you then bye!" I said and then pulled him away and back through the crowds.  
When we finally reached outside the house I turned to Harry and gave him a shocked look. "What?" He asked with a smirk. I playfully scoffed as we got into my car and shut the doors. I started the engine and turned towards him. "So where to?" He asked and I thought for a second.  
I knew exactly where I wanted to take him. I smirked at him and pulled out of the space. "Where are we going?" He asked and I took his hand once again. "You'll see." I began to drive and I slowly rubbed my thumb over Harry's hand. I could feel him smiling and it made me smile as well. "You're so cheeky." I told him and he giggled. I laughed and it became a bit difficult to keep my eyes on the road.  
"I really like your butterfly tattoo." I said and mentally face palmed. He probably thinks I'm a creep or something. He laughed lightly and looked over at me. "Thanks. I like your tattoos too." He said and my heart nearly melted. How can he say the most simple things but make my heart shit itself at the same time.  
Harry then opened my glovebox and pulled out a CD. He put it in and turned up the volume. "How the hell did you know about that CD?" I asked him and he laughed. "You left it in the stereo and I listened to it on the way to your mum's house on Christmas." I nodded my head and turned the music down a bit.  
"How was that by the way? They were nice to you right?" He nodded and smiled widely. "It was definitely one of the best Christmases I've ever had." I let out a sigh of relief and kept my eyes focused on the road. "I'm glad." I responded.  
After a few short minutes we finally arrived at our destination. "Where are we?" He asked as I parked the car. "My favorite spot with my favorite person." He blushed and we got out of the car.  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
I stepped out of the car and took a look around. We were at a little grassy hill and there was no one in sight. I skipped around the car and over to Louis and took his hand again. He laughed and we began to walk up the small hill. Once we reached the top we could see the whole city all lit up.  
"I used to come here anytime I had to make a big decision or just to think. I made a lot of difficult decisions on this hill." I scanned my eyes over the city. I looked out in awe but it was difficult to focus on the view when I could feel Louis looking at me.  
"The view is beautiful." I said as I scanned my eyes over the city. "It doesn't compare to you." He said and I turned my head to look at him and then looked down at my shoes and blushed. He let go of my hand and tilted my head up to look at him. "Hey. God didn't spend so much time creating your gorgeous face so you could hide it." I looked into his eyes and shook my head. I couldn't keep in the tears that were now falling down my cheek.  
"Harry? Love what's wrong?" My heart tore apart at the nickname he gave me. "I don't want to hide my face anymore. I'm sick of feeling horrible about myself." I said and he pulled me into a hug. His arms were wrapped around my neck like the first time and I buried my face in his neck.  
"You're beautiful Harry. So beautiful. I never thought I could feel this way about someone before." He said as I gripped onto him. "Please don't cry. It will all be okay. It hurts me when you cry." He said and I took a deep breath and pulled away from the hug.  
"I don't deserve you." I said and he shook his head. "TRUST me. It's you I don't deserve." He wiped my tears away and ran his fingers through my curly hair. "I spent the whole week with my hands in your hair eager for the day I could do it for real." He said and I laughed lightly.  
He's always able to brighten my mood so quickly. He pulled his hand out of my hair and looked up at me. "You know...I've never been with a guy before. I’ve never actually been attracted to a guy before. I guess I just didn't really see it as an option or something." He said shyly and I nodded.  
"I know what you mean. I've always been attracted to everyone but because of my family I thought I was always going to have to be with girls. That was until I moved out and met this guy and..." I stopped talking and shook my head quickly as if to shake the memories out. Luckily he didn't ask any questions.  
"What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to worry about anything you know? It may be scary now but we can figure it all out together." I said and he smiled. "Ya." He responded and sat down in the grass with his legs forward. I sat down next to him and he scooted so close to me he was practically sitting on my lap.  
We kept our hands laced together and we looked out into the city lights. “What kind of important decisions have you made on this hill?” I asked him gently and he paused in thought. “One time I came up here because I needed to decide what university to go to. It was nighttime and I looked out at the city and the first thing I noticed was the university I go to now. That's how I decided it was the right school.” He said and I laughed lightly. “I like that. Are you happy with your decision?” I decided to ask and he nodded with a smile.  
"What time is it?" I asked and Louis checked the time on his phone. "11:59" he said with wide eyes. We watched the screen until it turned to midnight.  
"Happy New Years Harry."  
"Happy New Years Louis."  
***  
(Louis' POV)  
We smiled at each other and fireworks began to go off in the distance but all I could see was him. I looked down at his lips, suddenly finding them so inviting.  
"Can I kiss you?" I asked him and without response he leaned forward and crashed our lips together. It was sweet and slow and fuck he tasted like heaven. His plump lips against mine caused my own set of fireworks to go off inside my body.  
I reached my hand up to grab the back of his neck in an effort to get even more close to him. We broke away slowly and looked at each other in shock. "Wow" Harry said breathlessly and I couldn't agree more. "Wow." I said. I leaned in again but as my lips hit his I realized that he was smiling. "Stop smiling so I can kiss you again!" I said and he laughed into my mouth. "I can't I'm sorry." He said and I laughed with him.  
"I'm so thankful it's you." I said and he leaned forward, his dimples still out, and kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm thankful it's you too." We learned our foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes.  
"Should we head out now?" I asked after a few minutes of staring and Harry pulled his forehead away from mine. "Probably." He got up and I held my hands out for him to pull me up. He pulled me up quickly causing me to fly into him. We laughed and laughed until we almost rolled down the hill.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me again causing my knees to go weak but luckily Harry was there to hold me. It was a short and simple kiss but I swear I could have fallen off the hill and died happily.  
***

Chapter 11  
“As I melted into his kiss I knew I would never be able to live without it.”  
***

(Louis' POV)  
We drove to my flat and luckily the boys hadn't gotten there yet. As we walked in I walked to the kitchen and Harry followed behind me. I was holding the sunflower he gave me and I grabbed a vase and filled it with water. I placed the single sunflower in the vase. "Perfect!" I said and I grabbed it and walked towards my room.  
He followed closely behind me again which I thought was adorable. I set the vase on my bedside table and walked to the other side of my room. I continued walking circles around my room just to see if Harry would follow me around.  
"What are you doing?" He asked with a laugh. I laughed back and stopped to face him. "You're so cute." I said and I pulled him in by his waist to hug him. I wrapped my arms around his long torso and he wrapped his around my back. My face was pressed up against his chest and I could feel his heart racing.  
"Your heart is beating so fast." I said and I tilted my head up to look at him. He was blushing and I tried not to smile. "Hi." He whispered, still holding me in his arms. "Hi. " I responded. Our bodies were pressed together and our faces were dangerously close. He was looking down at me with his gorgeous green eyes.  
I slowly stood on my tippy toes until my lips connected with his. I lifted my hand up and ran my fingers through his hair. As I melted into his kiss I knew I would never be able to live without it. I wanted to memorize the shape of his lips with my tongue. Right as I started to move my lips slowly with his, the door to the flat slammed open and loud voices filled the living room.  
We quickly broke apart from each other and I sighed. "Harry we're ba- oh hey Louis! We're gonna make pancakes and watch a film if you want to join us." Niall said. "Ya we'll be out in a second." Harry said and Niall nodded and walked out of the room.  
I turned to look at Harry but before I could say or do anything he crashed his lips into mine again for a quick kiss. He pulled away and grinned at my surprised face. He took my hand and pulled me towards the door.  
"Don't want to keep the boys waiting." He said and I laughed as we exited my room.  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
We walked out of the room and greeted the boys. "Where's Liam?" Louis asked and Zayn pointed towards the kitchen. "He's making pancakes." Zayn said and Louis nodded. We walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other.  
"Where did I get this bruise from?'' Louis asked and I looked down at his black ripped jeans and I saw the bruise on his knee. I reached my hand over and lightly touched the mark with my fingers. "We were playing football and I fell. I'm so sorry." I said and he smiled. "Don't be sorry. I was just wondering where it was from." He said but I still felt bad.  
"I should have been more careful." I said and he tilted his head. "You know what you're right. It's a really bad bruise. We might as well just chop the leg." He's so cheeky and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked off into the distance and placed a finger on his chin. "Or... maybe you can just kiss it better." He said and I looked at his knee and then back up at him.  
I would never pass up the opportunity to make him feel better so ducked my head down and placed a small kiss on his knee. "Oh my gosh. It's a miracle. IT’S HEALED " He stood up from the couch and moved his leg around. Niall was cracking up and Zayn just rolled his eyes.  
"You're a lunatic." He said and Louis made a fake hurt face. "Breakfast is ready!" Liam said carrying a plate of pancakes and Louis smiled and held out of hand for me to take. I took it obviously because who WOULDN'T and we all happily feasted on the pancakes.  
***  
After we finished our pancakes we sat down on the couches to watch a film. I really couldn't focus on it though because me and Louis were practically cuddling on the couch.  
My leg was laid over his and he was laying his head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on top of his comfortably. I loved being bigger than Louis. I liked knowing that I could just scoop him up and hold him in my arms with ease. I felt like I had known him forever. I felt so comfortable around him so quickly.  
It helped that we knew each other's bodies and minds so well already. He untangled my hand from his and I was about to protest until he started to play with my fingers. He would pull them and twist them and remove my rings and put them on his own fingers. Many of my rings were far too big for him which made it even cuter.  
"You better not lose any of my rings." I whispered to him. He looked at me and smiled an evil smile. He pulled one of them off his fingers and shoved it into the couch cushions. "Louis!" I whisper yelled. He grinned like he was proud of himself but I shook my head in disapproval and tried to hold back a smile.  
"That was not kind." I said and he let out a small laugh. I reached over him and into the couch cushions in an effort to retrieve my ring. I found it pretty quickly but I hid it in my hand because I needed to get Louis back. "I think you might have actually lost it." I said sadly with a frown.  
It must have been really convincing because his smile disappeared. "What? I didn't mean to actually lose it. I'm sorry Haz." My heart fluttered at the nickname but I had to keep my act going.  
I didn't say anything, instead I turned my head away from him and focused my eyes on the screen. I wasn't actually watching it but he didn't have to know that. "Are you mad at me?" He asked in the sweetest little kitten voice. I kept my eyes on the TV. In an effort to get my attention he tried to hold my hand but I pulled it away. "Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to please look at me."  
I turned my head to him and somehow kept my face straight. I dramatically grabbed his hand and pulled all my rings off his fingers and returned them to mine. Once I was done I turned my face to the TV again.  
He nuzzled his face into my neck and placed a kiss there causing my heart to melt. I turned my head and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and took his hand in mine.  
This year is going to be the best year of my life.  
***

Chapter 12  
“This man is going to be the death of me.”  
***

(Louis' POV)  
I woke up and realized we all had fallen asleep on the couch.  
Harry was laying down in my lap and he looked absolutely adorable. I ran my fingers through his hair and poked his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me looking down at him. Even after just waking up he looks bloody perfect.  
"Good morning Lou." He said and my stomach erupted with butterflies because he called me Lou and his voice was all deep and raspy.  
Damn it's like I'm whipped or something.  
"Good morning Haz." I could tell he likes the name by the way the corners of his mouth flinch slightly upwards. "What time is it?" He asked and checked my phone. "1 pm." I widened my eyes and laughed. All the boys were still sleeping. Zayn and Liam were sleeping on each other and Niall was passed out on the floor.  
"I'm starving." Harry said after yawning. "Me too. Do you wanna slip out and go get some food?" I asked. He nodded and we got up from the couch and towards the front door. I grabbed my keys and we slipped out of the flat.  
When we got on the lift to go down to the car, Harry leaned down and picked me up bridal style. "What are you doing?" I asked and he looked extremely pleased with himself. "I knew you would be light enough for me to scoop you up!" He said and I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Oh give me a break, I'm big!" I responded and he laughed loudly.  
"It's not funny Harold. Now put me down pl-" "you know what is funny though?" He said while still laughing. He shifted me around so that he was holding me on his hip like a fucking toddler. I don't know why I was agreeing to all of this.  
He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out the ring I thought I had lost yesterday. "You never actually lost this ring last night I was just messing with you." He said right as our lift reached the ground floor. He set me down on the ground and ran out of the doors of the lift.  
"Harry you're going to pay for that!" I yelled and raced after him. His run was adorable and slow. When he reached my car he tried to open the door but realized it was locked. "Shoot." He said and he quickly ran to the other side of the car to get away from me.  
"You made me think you were actually mad at me!" I said and he just kept on laughing. "And it was hilarious." He said and I rolled my eyes. Two can play at this game.  
"I'm mad at you now. " I said and got into the car. "You can't stay mad at me long." He said as he got into the passenger seat. "Of course I can." "Mhm. Oh I know where we should eat! We should go to that Chinese food place that you really like. I went with Zayn and Liam a few days ago. It's really good." I looked over at him and he was smiling. Damn it really was going to be hard to stay mad at him.  
"You know what? We are going to go there but not because you suggested it." I said and he clapped. "You like me." "No I don't."  
When we reached a red light Harry grabbed my chin and kissed me deeply for a few seconds catching me completely off guard. I blushed deeply and he smirked at me. "You like me." He said and I rolled my eyes as the lights turned green.  
"Ya I do." I said with a sign and he laughed.  
This man is going to be the death of me.  
***  
We got to the restaurant and sat down at a table for two. "What did you get when you came here with Zayn and Liam?" I asked while looking at the menu. "What you always get." I looked up at him and tilted my head. "So... the whole menu?" I asked and he laughed beautifully. "We had leftovers for days." He said and I laughed back. "Let's do it again yeah?" I asked and he agreed.  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
"The day I switched back, Niall told me that you didn't want to leave my body. Why?" I asked, feeling nervous for the answer. He took a drink of his water and took a deep breath. "Once I had adjusted to your body I could feel...how you felt. All the sadness and anxiety. It pained me so deeply to think that that is how you feel most of the time. I didn't want to leave because I didn't want you to have to return to it. It's kind of difficult to explain but I guess what I'm saying is that...I would gladly feel all your pain for you so that you wouldn't have to."  
I was speechless.  
I couldn't believe that someone could care for me so deeply to want to take my pain away. Before I could say anything he took my hand from across the table and looked directly into my eyes.  
"Harry, you need to promise me that if you are feeling pain that you won't hide it from me. I want to be there for you. I may not be able to help much but I want to be there with you through it all. Okay?" He said and I nodded lightly. I still didn't know what to say.  
He held out his pinky for me to pinky promise him. I linked my pinky with his and he smiled again. He leaned his chin on his hand and the tone became light again.  
"So what did you do this last week?" He asked. " The first day, me, Zayn and Liam went to go play footie but I was horrible at it. They realized quickly that I wasn't you. I saw your family at Christmas which was amazing. I got to see all your baby pictures.” I said smiling at the memory. "You what?" He asked and I laughed. "Your sisters are adorable by the way." I said ignoring his question. "Anyways, we just hung out a lot. What about you?" I asked and he seemed to forget about the whole baby pictures thing (thankfully).  
"Niall found out I wasn't you when I let him drive your car." I chuckled. Niall is the WORST driver. “You let him drive my car?” I asked and he nodded. “Ya. never again, mind you.” he said and I laughed.  
"I went to your work." He said and my eyes widened. "Oh shoot I completely forgot about work. You could've just called in sick." I said and he shook his head. "No it was fine really. I met Sophia. She helped me out and showed me the ropes. She's very sweet." I nodded in agreement. Sophia has always been there for me at work.  
"Me and Niall also went to a club on Tuesday." He said and I lifted up my head. "Really? We did too! Which one did you go to?" I asked. "It's a place called Tipsy King." He said and my jaw dropped. "That's the one we went to!" I said and his jaw dropped as well.  
"How did we not see each other?" He asked and I shook my head. "I have no idea. The whole night was really strange. I got asked to have a threesome by this huge man and a pretty girl.” I said and he widened his eyes. “What did you say?” He asked. “Well I told them it had to be quick so that Liam and Zayn wouldn't go looking for me.” I responded not being able to keep my smile in. He rolled his eyes and punched me lighty in the arm. “Haha very funny but for real what did you do?” He asked.  
I took a drink of my water and he waited for me impatiently. “I ran as fast as I could.” I responded and we both laughed. “I ran to find Liam and Zayn and then we had to leave cause some person fainted on the dance floor.” I said and he suddenly looked very nervous.  
No it couldn't have been.  
"Was that you?" I asked and he took another drink of his water and did a little shrug. "Technically it was you but yes that was me." He said and I covered my mouth with my hand and gasped. "I'm so sorry oh my gosh." I can't believe he had to go through one of my panic attacks. I can't believe we were that close to each other and I didn't even know.  
"It's not your fault at all! It was all my fault. Niall tried to tell me that it wasn't a good idea but I just really wanted to take him to a club cause I thought he would really like it and... I just wasn't thinking." He said and I shook my head. We sat in silence for several moments.  
"That's really trippy honestly." I said with a laugh and he laughed too. "Ya it is." He responded. I love that whenever things get sad or serious we can just bounce back to laughing together. I’m so thankful I have the privilege of hearing his adorable laugh.  
Our food arrived shortly after that and we ate a majority of it since we were so hungry. "You look really good when you eat." Louis said and I almost choked on the noodles I was slurping up. "Really?" I asked and he nodded. I rolled my eyes and picked up a piece of chicken with my chopsticks and popped it in my mouth.  
"Thanks!" I said with a mouth full of food. He laughed and fed me dumplings. "I'm getting full." I said but he still tried to feed me. "Do you want me to throw up in your car?" I asked and that made him stop.  
Gosh this man is such a dream.  
***  
(Louis' POV)  
We filled some to-go boxes with food and got back in the car. "Do you think we could go to my flat for a bit so I can change my clothes?" He asked. "Sure!" I responded. The drive there was not long.  
Once we got there I grabbed his hand and he led me up to the flat. Once we got in I followed him into his room. I looked around and saw that the note I left him was on his bedside table. "Did you like how I left that note on your forehead?" I asked and when I turned around to face him his sweater was off revealing his beautiful chest and torso. I stopped in my tracks and the room started to heat up. I must have been staring at him for I don't even know how long.  
"Take a picture, it will last longer." He said and I was pulled out of my trance. He was just joking but it surprised me. "Can I?" I asked and he laughed. He walked into his closet and closed the door. I inhaled deeply realizing I hadn't breathed properly in a while.  
I've never felt that way about a man before but FUCK he was so hot.  
Come to think of it, I've never really felt that way about anyone before. He came back out wearing a sweatshirt and joggers. "I stole your look." He said and I looked down and realized I was still in my green hoodie and jeans. "You look better in it of course." He said as he began to make his bed. It's so cute how he always has to have everything clean.  
"Ya I do." I responded and he threw a pillow at me. I laughed and helped him make his bed. "I made something for you." He said with a smile and I shook my head. "If it's a gift then I don't want it." I said truthfully. He looked at me and then looked around in thought.  
"It's not a gift." He said but it didn't convince me. "Mhm." I said and he smiled. "It's at your flat." He said, raising his eyebrows suspiciously. "Should we head back there then?" I asked and he nodded.  
***  
"Where did you guys run off to?" Niall asked when we got back to Louis' flat. "We went out to go eat." I said. Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my room. He let go and went to my desk. He opened one of the drawers and took something out of it. He turned around and handed me a CD.  
"You made me a CD?" I asked. "I made you five actually!" He said as he pulled the rest of them out of the drawer. I smiled when I saw that he had decorated all of them with little drawings. "Harry this is so sweet." I said. He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. "All the songs on this CD are based on how I felt when I was in your body. All the rest of them are just different songs that I think you might like. You don't have to listen to any of these I just made them just in case you know." I smiled at him and looked at all the CDs. "Of course I'll listen to them." I said.  
"You better." I turned towards the door and saw that Zayn, Liam and Niall were standing there watching us.  
"We should listen to them now actually." I said as I gave them a warning look and turned back to Harry. "Fancy doing on a drive?" I asked. "Ya let's do it." He responded and we left as quickly as possible to escape the stares of our creepy friends. "Bye boys! Make good choices!" Liam yelled after us as we ran out of the flat.  
We drove around for hours just listening to music and talking. It was one of the best times I've ever had. Harry is so thoughtful and kind. Whenever a song would come on that he especially liked he would turn it up and sing it as loud as he could. I would sneakily turn the music down so I could hear his voice better.  
He never noticed.  
By the time we were done driving around it was starting to get dark outside and it was time for me and Harry to part for the first time since meeting. We arrived at Harry's flat and I parked the car.  
"See you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully and he smiled. "Ya. I'll see you tomorrow. " he replied and got out of the car. I watched him go to walk to his building but then he turned around and walked back to the drivers side window.  
I rolled it down and he ducked his head in and kissed me deeply. I always forget how magical that feeling is until it happens again. He pulled away and kissed my nose.  
"Goodnight Lou."  
"Goodnight Haz."  
He grinned and then skipped back into the building.  
He's the cheekiest person alive and I’m so lucky to have him.  
***

Chapter 13  
“I swear his lips are like a drug.”  
***

(Louis' POV)  
I woke up the next morning around 11:00 in the morning. I took a shower and got changed. I decided to just wear a hoodie and joggers since it's pretty much all I owned.  
I walked out into the kitchen and Zayn and Liam were eating breakfast. Liam practically lives here he might as well just move in already.  
"So Louis, how was it yesterday with Harry?" Liam asked and I smiled. "It was great. He's so sweet and funny and-" "Hot?" Zayn interrupted me. "Yes Zayn." I responded and he smirked. I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "Anyways... it was great. Speaking of which I should text him and ask when he wants to meet up today." I said as I pulled my phone out.  
I texted him: "Hey are you up yet? x " I set my phone down and poured myself some cereal.  
"Did you guys like Niall?" I asked and they smiled. "Ya he's hilarious just like you said. He tells the craziest stories." Zayn said and Liam nodded in agreement. "I knew you guys would." I said feeling happy that me and Harry's closest friends are becoming mates.  
About 10 minutes went by and I still had no response from Harry. I didn't think too much of it at first. I just assumed he was still sleeping.  
It wasn't until about an hour later that I started to wonder. It was past noon and I didn't expect him to be sleeping this long. I finally decided to text Niall.  
“Is Harry still sleeping?” I typed out and he responded quickly.  
“No but he’s still in bed. I went in there earlier to check on him but he didn't want to talk.”  
I read the text and literally felt sick.  
I texted him back quickly: “I’m coming over.”  
I grabbed my keys and drove over to their flat as fast as I could.  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
I woke up at about 6 am and couldn't fall back asleep.  
I was really thirsty but I couldn't get out of bed. I cursed myself because I knew it was going to be one of those days. One of those days where I felt horrible, cried a lot, didn't eat much, and couldn't get out of bed.  
I thought of Louis and I cried even more. I know he wants me to tell him when I don't feel good but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I just laid there for hours. I would cry for a bit and then pass out. Then I would wake up and cry again and then pass out. It was a horrible cycle and I felt like I was in hell.  
Niall came in and brought me water but I could only take a few sips. After crying again for a bit I heard the door to my room open.  
"Harry?"  
It was Louis' voice. I stopped crying and stared up at the ceiling not daring to look at him. He walked over to the bed and looked down at me. He looked sad. I hate that I was making him sad. He ducked his head down and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
"Can I cuddle you?" He asked and I nodded. He climbed in and wrapped his arms and legs around me from behind. He kissed the back of my neck and nuzzled his head into my neck. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" He whispered and I nodded my head once again, still not feeling like saying much.  
"One time when I was little, I got into a fight with this kid in my class. He kept fucking stealing my pencils so I had no choice but to punch him. My mom grounded me and I was so mad. A few years later, a rumor started going around that he was gay. I felt bad for him because people were making fun of him. Even though I wanted to hate him because he used to steal my pencils, I decided to eat lunch with him one day since he had no one to sit with. I came to find out that he was a really funny guy and we actually had a lot in common. His name is Zayn and we have been best friends ever since." He said and I smiled.  
I didn't even know that having him here would help as much as it did but I already felt a bit lighter. I turned so I was facing him. "Thank you." I said and he smiled. He reached his hand up and brushed some hair out of my eyes. I probably looked like a complete wreck but I didn't really care at the moment. He wiped some tears away and placed small kisses all over my cheeks and nose and forehead.  
"You missed a spot." I said and he breathed out a small laugh. He leaned in and kissed my lips. It was a short kiss and I needed more.  
I swear his lips are like a drug.  
I leaned in to connect them again. I brushed his lips with my tongue and he opened his mouth slightly to let it in. We moved our lips together slowly and I licked into his mouth. He pulled away and took a deep breath.  
"Fuck you're so good at that." He said and I smiled. He took a few more breaths and poked my dimple. "We can stay in here all day if you need to." He said and I sighed. "I'm pretty sure I have work today." I responded with a frown. I hated work so much and I just wanted to spend the day in bed with Louis.  
He looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. I wondered what he was thinking about. "Are you sure you're up for that?" He asked and I nodded. "Ya i'm feeling a little better now." I responded truthfully. I still felt tired and heavy but it was more bearable now. "I can drive you there and hang out in the bakery during your shift." He responded and I raised my eyebrows in surprise.  
"You would want to do that?" I asked and he nodded. "Of course! When is your shift?" He asked and I reached over him and grabbed my phone. "Oh shoot I didn't see that you texted me I'm so sorry." I said feeling horrible that I worried him. "It's okay Haz don't worry about it." He smiled as he said it so I believed him.  
"Uhhhh my shift is at 2:00 which is in like 30 minutes." I said once I found my work schedule. "We should probably get ready then." He said and I nodded. "Can you help me get up?" I asked shyly. I didn't want to ask for help but it would be easier for me to leave the bed if he helped me. "Of course." He said.  
He crawled on top of me so he was straddling me. "What are you doing?" I asked him and he smirked. He leaned down and kissed me. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me up as he deepened the kiss. He detached his lips after a few seconds and I realized I was sitting up.  
"Well that's one way to do it I guess." I said and he laughed. "Niall never got you up that way?" He asked jokingly. I shoved him off of me playfully. "Shut up." I said and he laughed. He got out of the bed and scooped me up bridal style just like I had done to him the day before.  
"Who's so little now?" He asked. "Still you." I responded and he rolled his eyes. He set me down gently so I was standing on the ground. I felt extremely light headed from dehydration. I almost fell over but he caught me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He picked me up again and carried me out to the kitchen. He set me down on the couch and made me drink a full glass of water.  
He went to the kitchen and made some eggs for me to eat. "I didn't know you could cook." I said and he shook his head. "I can't. This is all I can make." He said as he sat down next to me on the couch with the plate of eggs. It was a small plate because he knew I wouldn't be able to eat much. He fed me again which was adorable but I would never admit it.  
Once I had finished them I was able to stand up without feeling like fainting. "You take such good care of me." I said and he smiled. "It's my duty as your boyfriend." He said and we both widened our eyes in surprise at the words. "Am I your boyfriend?" I asked and he smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."  
I blushed and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Ok boyfriend." I said. I walked into my room and closed the door to get dressed.  
I have a boyfriend.  
(Internally screams from excitement)  
***  
(Louis' POV)  
I stared at the door of Harry's room for a few seconds and I grinned because  
I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?!  
"I'm so single." I turned around and saw that Niall had been standing there watching us. He was eating a piece of toast. I walked over to him and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry mate, your time will come."  
***  
We got in my car and I started to drive to Harry's work. Except I was not driving Harry to his old job at the bakery but I was driving him to his new job at the cafe and he had no idea. The cafe is closer than the bakery so we got there really quickly.  
I parked in front of the place and I looked over at a confused Harry. "Why are we here?" He asked and I smiled. "We're here at your work." I responded and he looked even more confused. "I don't work here I work at the bakery." He said. "Oh sorry let me clarify, we're here at your new job since you don't work at the bakery anymore." I said with a smile and his face was still confused.  
"What do you mean I don't work there anymore?" He asked slowly. "When I was in your body working there I was appalled. Your little rat boss Simon is...well... a rat and there was no WAY I was going to let you continue working there so I may have quit the job for you and found you a new one at this super cute cafe." I said the last part really fast and scrunched my face afraid of him being mad at me. He blinked his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows in thought.  
"So let me get this straight, you quit the job I've been wanting to quit for months and then you found me a new job at this cute little cafe?" He asked and I nodded slowly. He dropped his jaw into an open mouth smile and shook his head in disbelief. "You are the best boyfriend in the world you know that?" He leaned closer and crashed his lips into mine in a delicious kiss.  
He pulled away so I could look at him. "You're not mad?" I asked and he shook his head. "Of course not! How did you quit?" He asked and I smiled at the memory. "Well I yelled at him because he was trying to make you stay until closing. Words were said and I do recall flipping him off with both hands as I walked out the doors." I said and his jaw dropped again.  
"That is amazing. Truly. That son of a bitch deserved it." He said and I gave him a look of fondness and approval. "Perfect word choice babe." I said and he blushed. "So how did you find this job?" He asked.  
"I was out job searching and I took a break to get a tea. Long story short I ended up here and the woman who owns it is so sweet and I told her about our situation and she said that you could have the job." He smiled and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.  
"Thank you Louis. Seriously thank you." I held him tightly for a few seconds and let go of him so I could see him. I grabbed his chin and kissed him, pecking his lips and cheeks over and over again. He giggled and my heart melted. "Anything for you, love." I said truthfully.  
I really would do anything for him.  
"Do you wanna go in?" I asked and he nodded. We got out of the car and he ran over to me and hugged me again.  
I would do fucking ANYTHING for this man if it meant that he was happy.  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
We entered the cafe hand in hand and Louis led me over to the front counter. There was a sweet looking old woman and the front and she smiled when she saw me. I smiled back awkwardly and she looked over to Louis.  
"Louis?" She asked, pointing at Louis. "Yep it's me and I have Harry with me!" He said and she looked over to me. "It's wonderful to meet you Harry! You guys look so cute together." She said and I smiled.  
"Thank you it's wonderful to meet you as well." I said and Louis smiled at me. "Your job here will be a breeze. I don't have many rules or anything." She said with a laugh. "Wonderful! I'll do whatever you need me to do." I responded and she invited me behind the counter and began to show me around.  
***  
"Okay I think I've shown you everything. Do you want to do a practice run at the cash register?" She asked. "Sure!" I said and as I walked over to the register Louis looked up from where he was sitting and walked over to the register. "Looks like you've got your first customer. " Doris said and I smiled.  
"What can I get for you?" I asked Louis In a formal tone and he laughed. "Can I get one of your delicious pastries and a Yorkshire tea?" He asked and I put it into the register. "Is that all for you today?" I asked and he nodded his head and pulled out his credit card. "Am I allowed to give the cute customers free food?" I asked Doris and she looked at me and Louis and smiled. "Only Louis." She said. "Well Louis is the only cute customer I'll ever see so it works out." I said, winking at Louis. "You might want to train him to be a little less flirty." He said and we all laughed.  
Doris gave me my uniform and my work schedule and of course a few pastries to go and then we went on our way. We got back in the car and I sighed contently. "Are you happy?" Louis asked me and I sat there for a moment. I know he was asking me if I was happy with the job but I couldn't help but think of how genuinely happy I felt when I was with him. Right now I do feel happy.  
"Very." I responded and he grinned at my response.  
***

Chapter 14  
"Did you really think you would be able to satisfy me?"  
***

(Louis' POV)  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing. Without looking to see who was calling me I answered the phone.  
"Hello?" I asked with a groggy voice. "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" It was Harry. I looked at the time and it was 7:00 am "No I've been up for hours." I said through a yawn.  
He laughed quietly and it immediately boosted my happiness. "Can I come over?" He asked sweetly. "Of course." I said and I could hear him smile through the phone. "Okay I'll be there soon." He said. "See u soon." I replied and I hung up.  
I crashed back into my bed and fell back asleep. About 10 minutes later a cold body was climbing into my bed. "You're cold." I said, still half asleep. "It's snowing outside." Harry said and I opened my eyes to see that there were snowflakes in his hair.  
The fact that he looked so good so early in the morning should be illegal. "You look beautiful. Like Jack Frost." I said and he giggled. "You look cute and cozy. Like Santa." He said and I crinkled my nose. "I don't like that." I replied and he laughed and just kept laughing. "It's not funny! Take it back!" I said but he didn't stop laughing. I reached out and tickled his sides causing him to laugh even harder.  
"Lou stop! Stop I take it back you're not Santa!" He said and I stopped tickling him. "Thank you." I replied and he tried to catch his breath. "What do you want to do today?" He asked and my stomach growled. "Eat." I replied and he chuckled.  
He stood up from the bed and pulled my hand. "Let's go then." He said but I pulled him back in the bed. "I thought you said you were hungry?" He asked through giggles. I pulled him into my chest and wrapped my arms around him. "m tired. Let's take a nap." I said and he nodded his head from where it was resting against my heart.  
***  
*knock knock knock  
"Harry are you home? Niall?" I spoke through the door. I tried the door handle and it was surprisingly unlocked. I twisted the handle and opened the door a crack. "Hello?" I asked again as I stepped fully into the flat.  
Once I stepped in I saw a line of people coming from Harry's room. "What's going on?" I asked one of the boys in the line.  
"We're waiting for Harry." I blinked my eyes and looked at all the people. "Excuse me?" I asked and he rolled his eyes at me. "If you want a turn at him you're going to have to get in line." He said as he pointed to the back of the now even longer line.  
I widened my eyes and just decided to walk into Harry's room. "Hey back of the line!" A few people yelled at me but I ignored them anyway.  
As I walked into his room I saw Harry, a blonde girl and a huge muscular guy all tangled up together on his bed. Their hands were all over each other and they were making loud sounds that sounded completely disgusting.  
"Harry what the hell is going on?" I asked but they didn't stop what they were doing. Harry looked over at me and shook his head with a smirk.  
"Did you really think you would be able to satisfy me?"  
He said, causing the two other people on his bed to laugh. Their laughs echoed in my brain as I left his flat and ran away as fast as I could.  
***  
"Louis? Wake up baby I'm here." I heard Harry say and I jolted awake.  
Once I saw that I was in my bed and that it was all just a dream I let out a sigh of relief. "Your heart was beating so fast it woke me up! Did you have a bad dream?" Harry asked with a concerned expression.  
"No it was nothing I'm sorry." I said as I looked up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and I could still see the gross images in my brain.  
I hadn't really thought about it before but Harry is a lot more experienced than me. I've never even been with a guy. I've only been with one girl in my life. I'm so innocent when it comes to things like this. Relationships like this. Even though I know Harry is the sweetest person ever I still couldn't help but feel that I could never be enough for him.  
"Louis? Are you sure you're okay?" He asked and I looked into his eyes. His beautiful eyes that always seem to calm me down. "Ya I think so." I replied with a smile. "Alright. If you ever want to talk just let me know. I'll always listen and I'll never judge you. Okay?" He cupped my cheek with his hand and I smiled again. "Okay." He smiled back and kissed me gently. He pecked my nose and rested his forehead on mine.  
Even if I'm not enough for Harry he will always be enough for me.  
***  
(Harry's POV)  
"I'll have what he's having." I said to the waitress and she nodded and walked away. Lou has been acting strange ever since this morning. I don't know if it's about the dream he had or if its about something else. I didn't want to ask him though because I didn't want him to feel like he has to tell me everything.  
Even if I want him to.  
I looked over to him and he looked like he was deep in thought as well. He seemed like he wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure if he should or not. The waitress came back with our drinks and once she left he cleared his throat like he was about to speak. As I took a sip of my water he finally decided to speak up.  
"How many people have you slept with?" He asked and I almost choked on my water at the surprise of the question. "Pardon?" I half laughed but he still seemed very tense and serious. He didn't respond so I concluded that he wasn't going to repeat himself. "Uh... well 3 people. 1 girl, 2 guys." I responded but his expression didn't change.  
"Is that...bad? Like is that a dealbreaker for you or something?" I asked and his expression relaxed a bit. "No of course not. It's not a dealbreaker at all. It just makes me feel...nervous." He replied sheepishly. He darted his eyes around our surroundings not daring to make eye contact with me.  
"You don't have to feel that way. I would never judge you or anything like that. Do you mind if I ask you the same question?" I said and he finally looked me in the eye. "I've only been with one person. My ex girlfriend Eleanor. She still calls me sometimes, she for some reason can't get the hint that I broke up with her over a year ago." He said and I was reminded of the fact that I had told her off just a few days before.  
"Oh ya, I took care of that by the way." I said and his eyes widened. "What do you mean?" He asked and I smiled. "I'm just saying that you don't have to worry about her calling you anymore." He smiled too and shook his head. "I hope so." He replied and I took another sip of my water with my eyebrows raised.  
"So...who are the people you have been with? If you don't mind me asking." He asked and I set down my water glass. "No I don't mind at all. My first was a girl named Jenny. We dated when I was about 16. I really liked her but she didn't seem to like me as much as I liked her. My second was a guy named Garrett when I was still 16. We would always fake flirt with each other until it went too far. We slept together once and he stopped talking to me afterwards. And my third was my boyfriend I had from age 17 to 18. His name is Sam and I met him through my cousin. He was in university when I was in high school so he seemed all dangerous and fun. He was dangerous and fun for a while until he cheated on me with my cousin. I've been single ever since." I said and I tried to take in his face and figure out what he was thinking.  
He was definitely thinking. A lot.  
Nervous for his response I took another sip of my water. "When was the last time you talked to Sam?" He asked and my heart felt the all too familiar pain that came with talking about Sam.  
"Not since he broke up with me at the beginning of last year. He broke up with me because he couldn't handle my 'mood swings'. He cheated on me and acted like It was my fault that my depression had gotten worse." I said as I stared out of the window in the small restaurant. I loved Sam with everything in me but he could never give the same in return.  
"Jackass." He said and I pulled my eyes away from the window and met his. I smiled at his cute little angry expression. I can't help but always feel better when he's around. "Ya. Jackass." I said and we both laughed.  
The waitress brought us our food shortly after. "Fuck I'm starving." He said as he began to devour his food.  
I watched as he chewed his food and swallowed and I tried to keep my thoughts as clean as possible. The more time I spent with him the more I felt like I just wanted to devour him as fast as he was devouring his meal right in front of me.  
"Harry are you going to eat?" He asked and I stared down at my plate and realized I hadn't even touched it yet. "Oh ya, I got...distracted." I responded as I moved my eyes up and down his upper body, mainly on his neck. He seemed to catch on because he stopped chewing completely and his face turned red.  
He looked completely terrified and it was absolutely adorable and hot at the same time. I smirked over at him. After a few seconds of intense staring we finally broke out into smiles and he cleared his throat.  
“You can't do that to me in public, Haz!” he whisper yelled at me and I laughed devilishly.  
"Here I'll just feed you." He said as he took the fork from my hand and began to feed me my own food. I happily opened my mouth and let him feed me because I knew he loved it.  
Not as much as I did of course.  
***  
(Louis' POV)  
The next day me and Harry were sitting on the couch watching a movie. It's almost impossible to watch a movie when he's around though. His lips always look so kissable and now that I know what they taste like I just want to taste them all the time.  
I leaned over and pecked his cheek with my lips and he turned his head so we could kiss properly. We started slow and gentle which is something I have really come to enjoy but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that was telling me to take things up a notch.  
I grabbed his leg and pulled him so that he was straddling on top of me. "Is this fine?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled and leaned back in. I ran my hands through his hair as we kissed and then I slowly moved my hands down to his waist. I tried biting his lip gently and he seemed to enjoy it.  
He licked into my mouth which always causes me to go crazy. I sucked on his tongue and he inhaled sharply. He then began to mindlessly grind on top of me very slowly. I don't know if he realized he was doing this but it was driving me insane. I could feel his cock rubbing against me and I know he could feel mine against his.  
I became ever harder and a wave of pleasure ran through my limbs. I reached my hands down and placed them on his hips so he would stop the grinding. As I did he smiled onto my mouth and broke away from the kiss.  
"You are a little shit." I said and he smiled even wider. "I don't know what you're talking about." He responded and I shook my head. I looked up at him and I suddenly wasn't smiling anymore. I looked deeply into his eyes and could feel my heart pound because FUCK he's so beautiful.  
"Do it again." I said after a pause and his eyes opened slightly in shock. With a determined look in his eyes he leaned in to kiss me and continued grinding his hips against mine ever so slowly. "Shit." I mumbled against his lips and he smirked.  
Wanting to kill me, I think, he sped up the pace. The way his body was moving should be illegal. I tried to push out any thoughts of how he learned how to do this so well. He moved his lips away from mine and began to kiss my neck. As if the grinding wasn't enough he began to suck on my neck right under my jaw in the sweetest spot.  
I have never kissed anyone like this before. I’ve never been so turned on in my entire life.  
I could feel myself getting close. Very close. Extremely close.  
"Fuck Harry I'm-" before I could finish my sentence, I finished and hummed a low moan into his ear. He removed himself from my neck and looked at me with dark sultry eyes. "Did you..." he asked and I lowered my head a bit in shame. I'm so fucking gone for this man that I came within just a few minutes.  
He grabbed my chin and lifted it so our eyes met. He kissed me sweetly and it made me feel less shameful. “I’m sorry.” I said quietly and he shook his head. “Sorry for what? I should be the one saying sorry I just ruined your pants.” He said lightly and we both laughed wholeheartedly.  
"I should probably go clean up." I said and his smile grew like he was proud of his accomplishments. Without a word he stayed on my lap and played with my hair. "Haaaaaaz." I said and he tried to hide his smile. I reached around and grabbed the back of his thighs, right under his ass, and picked him up. Harry squealed and I carried him into my room and dropped him onto my bed.  
"Stay." I pointed at him and he winked over at me. I went into my closet and changed out of my pants (thanks a lot Harry. No really thanks) and walked back out to the bed where Harry was. He held out his arms towards me.  
"Come here love." He said. I shuffled over and climbed on top of him and straddled his lap just like he had done to me not long before. "Oh how the tables have turned." He said and I laughed and played with his hair. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as close as humanly possible. "Can we go to your hill again?” He asked and I nodded. He kissed the top of my head and carried me out of the flat.  
I was going to protest but I just couldn't find the energy to fight it.  
***  
(Harry’s POV)  
We drove to the hill and when we got there the sun was starting to set and the view was beautiful. I laid my head down on Louis' lap and he ran his fingers through my curls.  
"We had our first kiss here." Louis said and I closed my eyes and visioned it in my brain. "It was perfect." I said with my eyes still closed until I felt his lips on mine. It was a kiss that only movies and books talk about. The kind of kiss that makes the earth shake and the stars fall. He licked into my mouth and I smiled against his lips.  
"I can't kiss you when you're smiling." He said. "I know but I can't stop." He reached his hand under my shirt and grabbed my side gently. He pinned me down on the grass by my waist and climbed on top of me. He placed both of his hands by the sides of my face for balance. I reached my hands up to grab his waist now and pull his closer to me so he was laying on top of me. I explored his mouth with my tongue and tasted every inch. His hands made it to my hair and they stayed there. Our kissing was slow. We were taking our time, memorizing every detail of each other's lips. I grabbed Louis' hips and flipped him over so I was now on top of him. He seemed to really like this and I made a mental note.  
I kissed him deeply and sucked lightly on his bottom lip. He made a small noise that made my pants become tight. He stopped kissing me and looked up at me with the sweetest most innocent eyes. I sometimes forget that even though he doesn't seem innocent, everything we were doing was new to him in a sense. I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
I sat up and he shifted over to me so he could lay his head in my lap. I played with his hair and looked out at the sunset. "This is our hill now." He said and I nodded. "I agree." He sat up so he could look at the sunset with me. He put his head on my shoulder and I leaned my head against his. We stayed in comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.  
"Is this what love feels like?" Louis asked and I lifted my head off his and we looked into each other's eyes. "I think so." I said and he smiled. "I think I love you then." He said and my heart literally exploded. He was a little teary eyed but so was I.  
"I think I love you too." I responded and he kissed me once again. Always feeling the same as the first time. He pulled away and stood up. He walked over to the edge of the hill and spun around. "I'm in love!" He yelled out into the night. I laughed and he smiled his sunshine smile.  
His light shone brighter than the other sun that was slowly disappearing behind the earth. Me, being the moon and all, smiled back reflecting all my light from him.  
Without the sun, the moon would be dark and all the living things would grow cold and lifeless.  
Without Louis I am nothing. I knew it then and I know it now.  
***

Chapter 15  
“We fell asleep tangled around each other on the couch, never wanting to ever let go.”  
***

(Louis’ POV)  
"Okay I know you said this is a surprise date but is the blindfold really necessary?" Harry asked and I smirked from the driver's seat. "Oh stop complaining we will be there soon." I said and he sighed.  
We arrived just a few minutes later and I parked the car. "Okay you can take it off now." I said and he pulled it off and looked out the window. "A tattoo shop?" He asked and I nodded.  
"You don't have to obviously but there's a tattoo I'd really like to get if you want to join me." I asked shyly. I searched his face for any sign of nervousness but I could see in his eyes that his mind was vibrating with beautiful little thoughts.  
"We should get matching ones!" He said and I laughed lightly releasing all my anxiety I was feeling earlier. "Really? You want to?" I asked. "Ya! Let's go." He said as he got out of the car and I sat there for a second and got out as well.  
"I love your enthusiasm." I said and he pulled me along by hand as if it was his idea to come here.  
***  
"So what design are you guys thinking of?" The tattoo artist asked us. I looked over at Harry who seemed to be deeply thinking about her question. "It might be incredibly cheesy but an idea I had would be to get a sun and a moon tattoo, you know because of the first night we met."  
He smiled immediately and gave me a fond look. "If I'm the sun does that make you the moon?" He said quoting the words I had used that night. "I love it. Where should we get them?" He asked and I paused to look at my arms where all my other tattoos are.  
"Maybe on our hips?" He asked and he lifted up his shirt and pulled the side of his pants down a bit with his thumb. He examined the area of skin and I could feel my cheeks flush thinking about his beautiful milky skin contrasting with the black ink. "That would be cool. Sounds good to me." I answered and I pulled myself out of my thoughts and smiled.  
Even though it was my idea to come here I started to feel a bit nervous thinking about the significance of getting a matching tattoo with someone. "I can go first if you want." He said as if he could read my mind. "Sure that works fine." I responded and we turned towards the tattoo artist who had been preparing the station for us.  
We told her our sun and moon idea and she showed us a book of different designs of suns and moons. Some were very detailed and some were very minimalistic. I decided on a design more towards the minimalistic side and Harry decided on one that was very beautiful and detailed. 

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to do it if you don't want to." I told him and he smiled and rolled his eyes. "Of course I want to. Wouldn't want to get matching tattoos with anyone else." He responded and I blushed. Before I knew it, Harry was on his side with the side of his hip exposed. He looked absolutely stunning that way.  
I watched as the tattoo needle began to pierce into his skin. I flinched a bit but when I looked over at Harry he didn't even look phased. He looked like he was concentrating on something but I didn't know what. It was really hot to be honest.  
"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked him and he looked up at me and smirked. "No actually...I uh..." he began to say but then pulled me closer by my shirt so he could whisper in my ear. "I kind of like it actually." I froze. It took me a second to process what he was telling me but then I did and...FUCK.  
I stood back up normally and looked down at him. I could now see that his pupils were quite dilated and I was trying my best to keep my body under control.  
FUCK THOUGH.  
Harry likes the pain. It turns him on and how am I supposed to calm down when I know this about him. I eventually pulled myself together and Harry's tattoo took a bit of time but it was finally done. It looked absolutely amazing when it was all finished. "Here I'll take a picture of it so you can see." I said and I snapped a picture on my phone.  
"It looks amazing! Thank you so much!" He said to the tattoo artist. "Your turn!" He said and I rolled my eyes at his excitement. "I can't promise I'm going to enjoy it as much as you did though." I said as I laid down on the bench. As my tattoo was getting done I tried my best not to flinch. I really did. I think Harry could sense my discomfort so he reached out and held my hand tightly.  
It was done in no time and it turned out really great. We lined our hips together and looked at the designs side by side. "My sun." Harry said quietly to me and only me. "My moon." I responded and he grinned.  
***  
"I can't believe we just got matching tattoos." Harry said and I laughed lightly. "I know it's crazy." I turned towards him and my heart skipped a beat. "You don't regret it right?" I asked suddenly and he smiled and walked towards me and placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Of course not." He responded and my heart felt light again. He let go of my shoulders and walked to the door of his flat and unlocked it.  
We walked in and I looked around and noticed that Niall wasn't home. "Neil? Are you home?" Harry called out as we plopped down onto the couch but there was no response. “Guess there is no one home.” He said and my stomach did a flip. He turned his head towards me connecting his eyes with mine. “Can I see your tattoo again?” He asked me and I just nodded in response because his voice sounded so low and mesmerizing. He lowered his eyes down to my hip and reached out his hands to pull the waistband of my joggers down enough to see the tattoo.  
Once the tattoo was exposed, he leaned down to get a closer look at it. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and it gave me goosebumps. I then felt him press a kiss onto my skin right on top of the tattoo.  
I was completely speechless and on edge at the sensation of his lips on my skin.  
After kissing my hip, he looked up at me and I recognized the look in his eyes from when we were making out on the couch the other day. “I want to make you feel good. Is that okay?” He asked and my mind went blank of all words and I suddenly couldn't remember how to speak. Or breathe.  
He squeezed my hip as if to bring me back down to earth and I managed to speak again. “Yes. Yes please.” I said and he smiled. He looked back down at the tattoo and he kissed it once again. He gripped onto the waistband of my pants and slowly pulled them down as he laid sweet kisses on my burning skin. He kissed lower and lower until my cock was released, fully hard now. He scanned his eyes across my length and began to kiss around it, building the tension with every bit of contact.  
Before placing his lips on my throbbing cock, he looked up at me, checking if I was ok. I nodded my head in encouragement and he looked back down at my dick and then at last, placed his lips around my tip, licking slightly at my precome.  
He wrapped his lips around me and started to suck. He moved his head up and down at a painfully slow speed. My body was on fire and his lips felt so good around me. Nothing that I have EVER felt before. Nothing that I could have even dreamed of before. I reached my hand out to run my fingers through his hair, desperate to feel him and touch him.  
He took it as a sign to speed up the pace and I couldn't have been more grateful. He took me so deep into his mouth and used his hand to stoke me at the base, causing the heat at the pit of my stomach to be turned up by a thousand degrees. I pulled at his hair slightly and he let out a soft moan that sent me into oblivion. I had managed to stay relatively quiet through this whole thing but hearing his beautiful sounds made me release some of my own.  
I pulled a little harder on his hair and between his sounds, and his mouth, and his hand I was getting dangerously close. “Harry, I'm close.” I managed to speak and I expected that Harry would pull off and finish me with just his hand but he stayed put and that alone was enough to make me come hard.  
The sun and the moon lined up and there was an eclipse and the stars fell and fuck harry made me feel so fucking good.  
I kept my eyes on Harry and he swallowed me completely. He pulled off and pulled my pants back up. Before we could say any words I pulled him up so he was straddling me and crashed my lips into his, expressing my gratitude. I continued pulling on his hair and he released his noises once again, his dick painfully hard now.  
“May I?” I asked and he nodded quickly. I reached down nervously and pulled his dick out of his pants and gulped at his large length. Not knowing how to give a proper blow job, I just began to pump his length with my hand. He didn't seem to mind that I wasn't using my mouth and I was relieved. I continued kissing him sloppily whilst pumping him quickly and he came fast, making the most beautiful noise I've ever heard. “Louis, fuck.” he said and I felt immensly proud of his word choice. I worked him through his high and he smiled down at me and collapsed on top of me with his head on my chest.  
With my clean hand I scratched his back and his head. “You're beautiful. So fucking beautiful Harry.” I said and he sighed against my heart and placed a kiss there. He lifted his head up and kissed me properly again. “Was that good?” he asked in between kisses because we just couldn't get enough of each other. “Beyond perfect.” I responded and he stopped kissing me to look at me fully. “I love you Lou.” he said and I smiled brightly. “I love you too Haz.” I said and because we were completely crazy in love, we kissed again.  
We fell asleep tangled around each other on the couch, never wanting to ever let go.  
We never did.  
***

My Dearest Louis,  
You are golden like the sun.  
The sun that shines even though it's night. Way too bright for me. You smile at me from the blue sky that is your eyes. Your sun rays reach down and touch my skin, browning it just right. You’re so golden.  
You are beautiful like a sunflower.  
The sunflower that grew in the middle of winter. Defying the odds and tricking mother nature by growing in the coldest of times. Even when plucked from the earth you continue to bloom.  
Just for me.  
I love you Sun ~ Harry x  
***

_THE END_

***

And they lived happily ever after ;)  
Thank you for reading :)) Hope you enjoyed. xx <3  
~ Ollyghost


End file.
